Frozen AU College Fic (ElsaXJackFrost) (with Tangled, Brave, HTTYD)
by Julia Rider
Summary: Elsa Summers and her sister Anna go to Arendelle University in Corona, New York. Elsa, the shy wallflower, is introduced to Jack Frost, the charming, yet overprotective white-haired boy, through her roommate, Rapunzel.(This summery is bad but please read!) (ElsaXJackFrost) (AnnaXKristoff later on) (RapunzleXFlynn) (many other Disney Ships)(rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or any other Disney/Pixar/DreamWorks movie I mention. They all belong to Disney, Pixar, and DreamWorks. I do not own any of these characters. All artwork I got via Tumblr.**

* * *

Elsa was nervous. It was move-in day at Arendelle University in Corona, NY, and her younger sister (by not even a year, so they were both freshman), hasn't been seen anywhere. Frustrated, Elsa picked up the moving box and headed towards her dorm room. Her and her sister, Anna, were sharing a room with, er, Rapunzel Gothel? What kind of people names their kid Rapunzle? Elsa thought.

Walking through the door of her new room, she bumps (literally) into a girl with _very _long hair.

"Whoops! I'm so clumsy! Hello!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Elsa, are you Rapunzle?"

"Yeah! Hey roomie!" Rapunzle pulls Elsa into a tight hug. "Have you seen our other roommate? Um, Anna, is it?" she asks.

"Anna's actually my sister, I don't know where she went." Elsa responds. Rapunzle's eyes went wide.

"Ooh! This is going to be soo exciting!"

Looking around, Elsa saw that Rapunzle had hung various paintings around their room.  
"Did you paint these?" Elsa says in awe.

"Yeah! I love to paint, I've been doing it for years."

Elsa also saw a glass container with-

"What is that?!"

"Oh! This is Pascal, my chameleon!" Rapunzle pulls out the lizard from the container and puts in on her shoulder.

"He's, er, cute."

Just then, Anna finally comes through the door.

"ELSA I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she screams.

"Wh-what?" Elsa stutters.

Pulling a boy from his sleeve, Anna ushers him into the room.

"This is Hans!" Anna squeals.

"Um, this is Rapunzle."

"Please, call me Punzie guys," Rapunzle says, awkwardly in this conversation.

"Hi!" Anna tells her, then turning to Elsa "He has twelve older brothers, and he's a sophomore!"

"Um, can we talk?" Elsa asks. With Punzie telling Hans to wait outside, Elsa says, "Anna, we've been here for not even an hour, and you barely even know this guy."

"But I do! With him, love is an open door!" she says, the last part sing-song like.

Looking at Rapunzle, Elsa continues, "Er, okay, how exactly did you meet him?"

Before Anna could answer, a group of people entered the room.

"Hiya, Punzie!" a guy, with a goatee and who was incredibly attractive said.

"Flynn! These are my roommates, Elsa and Anna!" she replies. Behind Flynn was a girl with incredibly frizzy red hair, a scrawny boy with messy brown hair, and a boy, probably one of the best looking guys Elsa has ever seen, with platinum blond hair so light it was almost white like Elsa, and blue eyes. Those blue eyes were staring right at her.

Rapunzle introduced them"Guys, this is Merida," Girl with the frizzy hair. "Hiccup," Scrawny boy, "my boyfriend, Flynn," Goatee guy, "and Jack!" guy whose staring at Elsa.

Jack waved to her, and for a minute, Elsa felt like she couldn't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to explore the campus, want to come?" Punzie asked.

"I have to go find Hans!" Anna announced, rushing out the door. Still aware the boy, Jack, was watching her, Elsa agreed and went with Punzie.

"Nice hair ya got there! Do ya dye it white?" the girl, Merida, asked. She had a thick Scottish accent.

"Um, no its natural." Elsa says. Since these people obviously knew each other, she was nervous being the odd one out. The fact she thought Jack was unbearably cute didn't help either. She felt flustered whenever he caught her staring.

"Oh, like Jack!" Hiccup says. Jack gives Elsa a half-grin, and she gives out a nervous laugh.

"So, um, how do you guys know each other?" Elsa asked, after a long silence.

"We went to the same high school, even Flynn, who was a grade above us until he was held back for junior year." Hiccup says.

"That's when we started dating." Rapunzel beamed.

"What about you?" Jack says, walking next to Elsa, "I mean what was your life like in high school?"

Flustered that he even talked to her, she replied, "My parents expected the best from me. Perfect grades and all that stuff. Now that I'm here, I finally can live my own life. Get a taste of freedom. That perfect girl is gone."

Looking next to her, Jack's eyes never left her face. Elsa blushed.

"Is that- Yes! An ice-skating rink!" Punzie squealed.

"I love the cold." Elsa and Jack said at the same time. They both looked away, but Merida saw that they both turned a deep shade of red.

"If ya keep blushin' like that yer be the color of my hair laddy!" she remarked. Jack laughed, but that just made Elsa redder.

"What are you majoring in, Elsa?" Flynn asked, steering Rapunzel away from the indoor-skating rink.

"Business, you guys?"

"Jack and I are majoring in business, too! We probably have the same professor. Weselton?" Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded. So she would have classes with Jack…

"Music!" Punzie said. "So is Anna!" Elsa said. "Yay! A familiar face!" Punzie said with glee.

"Engineering" Flynn says.

"I'm undecided, so I'm takin' a bunch of classes with no worth." Merida replies.

"That's really- oompf!" Elsa says, bumping into a large boy.

"Watch it." He says pushing himself passed Elsa.

"That's Kristoff, he's not very friendly." Jack says to Elsa and Punzie.

"He's our other roommate." Flynn adds.

"What? Hiccup isn't?" Punzie asks.

"No, I'm with these two guys, Olaf and Sven. Sven's actually Kristoff's friend." Hiccup says.

"Olaf, as in Olaf S'noperson?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"  
"He was my friend when I was eight." Elsa remembered the times they would go sledding with Anna, and make snowmen and ride their bikes around the hall. It would be nice to see a familiar face besides Anna.

Before lunch, Punzie and Elsa went back to the dorm room to pick up their bags, and to see if Anna was back. The whole group went with them, wanting the check out whom else was in the girls hall. Jack walked in next to Elsa, his hand brushing hers. Anna was in the room, and saw this.

"OH MY GOD ELS! IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND? ELSA THIS GUY IS SO HOT!" she screeched. Elsa was red as Merida's hair with embarrassment.

"Um, no we aren't a couple." Jack tells Anna coolly. He was blushing, too.

Changing the subject, Elsa says "Anna, we're going to the cafeteria, you could come if you want." Nodding, Anna followed them

Walking out of the dorm room, Elsa felt someone pick her up.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" her childhood friend says.

(So Elsa has a major crush on Jack, even though she just met him. It's one of those instant attraction things between the two of them.

Also, Merida doesn't use proper grammar when she speaks because it helps imagine the accent better. Please follow ad review! I promise the story will get better! Xoxo, JR)


	3. Chapter 3

"Olaf! You remember me!" Elsa squealed in delight. Olaf spun her around a few times before putting her down.

"How could I forget Elsie-Welsie?" Olaf says, using her old nickname. Olaf looked the same, same golden-blond hair, boyish grin and, if she was correct, the same child-like innocence.

"Anna!" Olaf continues. "Remember me?"

"Olaf?" Anna replies, confused. "Oh yeah! Olaf!"

"Yes!" Olaf turned to the group of friends. "And you are?"

They all introduced themselves, except Hiccup of course. Olaf, still smiling, turns to Elsa. "Are still figure skat-" he started, until he saw Anna give him the signal to stop.

"Um, no, I stopped skating a- a while ago." Elsa tells him.

"But you were so good when we were younger! I would have sworn you would have become world champion!" Olaf remarked.

Elsa looked at Anna. Elsa stopped skating when she was sixteen, last year, after, the accident…

Olaf continued chattering with the others. When they got to the cafeteria, Elsa sat across from Olaf and Anna, next to Rapunzel. To her delight, Jack took the other seat next to her. She smiled to herself, until she saw Anna giving her a look, followed by Olaf making kissing noises.

_Is it that obvious?_ Elsa thought to herself.

"You seem different, Elsie," Olaf says. "You used to be all hardwork and deadlines, but now you seem more, well, chill!"

"Yeah Elsa! When mom and dad left the campus you seemed more loose!" Anna adds. It was true. Her mother and father pressured her to stay up in her room and study all the time, or to practice her figure skating routine. Well up until she quit. Here without her parents watching her like a hawk, she actually was glad she had all this freedom. Anna had lots of freedom back in high school; she was already a good singer and didn't need to practice as much as Elsa needed to 'perfect' her skating. With all the time she spent by herself, at the rink or studying, her friends, mainly her best friends Jane and Kida, called her Snow Queen. It wasn't that she was cold or anything; it just seemed that way, plus her platinum blonde hair.

"Olaf said you skated?" Jack startles her, asking her a question quietly so only she could here. "I like to play ice hockey. Maybe sometime we could go skating together? I can teach you how to play hockey, and maybe you can help me skate more, um, fancy-like." Jack gave her a grin. _Is he flirting with me? _Elsa thought. Speechless, she just smiled and nodded.

Anna saw this whole conversation. Turning to Hiccup, who was sitting right next to her, she whispered, "Do you think Jack likes Elsa? Even though they just met?"

Hiccup looked at Jack, then Elsa. Their usual pale faces were blushing furiously.

"I've seen the way he looks at her. I haven't seen him look at someone like that in a long time, not since Vanessa." Hiccup whispers back to Anna.

"Who's Vanessa (author's note: YES Vanessa like The Little Mermaid Ursula Vanessa)?" Anna asks curiously.

"Jack's ex-girlfriend. She dumped him for this guy named Pitch summer before junior year, but she cheated on him with like, every guy on the lacrosse team ever since they started going out in freshman year. He was heartbroken, then angry, then he kind of stopped talking to anyone but me, Merida, Flynn, Punzie, his younger brother, Jamie, and occasionally the hockey team after that."

"Do Elsa and Vanessa look alike?"

"Not really, I mean, Vanessa had hair like Elsa (AU like Ursula hair), but she dyed it white for a while, then back to brown, also she had this horrible fake tan. Actually, they look nothing alike! Or act, Vanessa was manipulative, she always pushed Jack to hookup with her, but he refused, so she turned to the lacrosse team. Elsa seems more pure, innocent. GOOD!" Hiccup proclaims.

"Then why do you think Jack likes her?" Anna says, very confused.

"Maybe it's an instant attraction? I can tell by his expressions that he likes her. I mean I haven't seen his face light up like this. EVER." The two look over at Elsa and Jack. Jack was smiling and Elsa was laughing about something. _Poor Elsa, she probably doesn't even know he's flirting with her. _Anna thought.

"Not even with Punzie." That brought Anna back in focus.

"What do you mean, 'not even with Punzie'?" Anna asked.

"For the longest time, people thought Jack was in love with Rapunzel. He would always get jealous when Flynn was around. It wasn't because he loved Punzie, it was because he would sulk that he didn't have someone to love like how Flynn loved Punzie. He envied their relationship. Punzie has also been Jack's best friend since preschool, and if he was in love with her, he never looked at her the way he's looking at Elsa right now." Hiccup finished.

_This is so exciting! Elsa's first boyfriend! Well he has to ask her out first and she has to accept of course but I know she will say yes! This is amazing!_ Anna thought.

(Hey! Thanks for the follows and reviews! Sorry if some of these sentences are run-on or the story is horrible or you just flat out hate it :( I plan on adding more Disney characters, Jasmine, Abu, and Aladdin very soon! Any requests? Xoxo JR)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was orientation. Elsa woke up to Rapunzel waxing the floor.

"Um, Punzie, we just moved in, I doubt the floor needs waxing." She tells her roommate.

"Oh hey Elsa! I do this every morning at my house. At 7 a.m, the usual morning lineup, I start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean. Polish, then wax, do laundry and mop, then shine up. Sweep again and by then its like 7:15." She replies.

"Oh, wow-" Elsa was interrupted by Anna waking up, and Rapunzel screaming at the sight of Anna's bed head.

"Anna- you-your hair!" Punzie stuttered.

"It's actually better today than others. It usually takes her, like, and hour to tame it." Elsa says.

"Whatever about my hair, okay? Elsa tell me what happened with Jack last night!" Anna begs.

After lunch all of them walked around campus more, and Elsa and Jack talked about anything and everything. Elsa still didn't know much about him, since they mostly talked about skating and winter-related stuff, but she did learn he had three cousins here, as well as an uncle who worked at Arendelle, but she never found out what he did or who he was. Jack said his cousins all had weird nicknames: Billy was called 'Bunny' or sometimes 'Bunnymund,' Samuel was called Sandy, and Jack said he rarely talked. Lastly there was Taylor, or Tooth, who was the only girl. Elsa stared off into space as she thought of the entire long conversation she had with Jack.

"Earth to Elsa!" Punzie says.

"What?" Elsa says, coming back into reality.

"I asked if you like Jack." She says, grinning.

"I, um, I don't know I mean I just met him and-"

"Ah! No ifs, ands, or buts! Jack needs to date someone nice like you! His last girlfriend was a real bitch! She cheated on him with like, the entire lacrosse team!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"That's horrible! I feel-" Elsa started.

"I want food." Anna interrupts, walking over to the microfridge (fridge with a microwave attached on the top) and coming back with three apples and a box of PopTarts for them. "Continue." She demands.

"Well, I feel so bad about what that girl did to him, that's all." Elsa finished.

"Regardless, he likes you! I've seen the way he looks at you, the only other time I've seen that look on anyone is when Flynn looks at me!" Punzie says, excited.

"Punzie I just met him! You've been dating Flynn for two years! There has to be a different reason." Elsa says, but inside she felt giddy. _What if he really does like me? I hope he likes me_ she though.

Just then, a loud knock rang throughout the room. Punzie opened it to find Merida dressed for orientation.

"Get ya butts dressed, princesses! We got orientation in thirty minutes!"

"Oh no! My hair!" Anna proclaims, yet to brush her terrible bedhead.

"Here, let me braid it." Elsa sighed, pulling on a pair of jeans.

Twenty minutes later the four of them were walking out of the dorms. Anna was wearing a white shirt and pink skirt, her hair finally in two braids. Punzie had a purple t-shirt and paint splattered jeans, while Elsa dressed in a light blue blouse and jeans.

Flynn, Hiccup, Jack, and Olaf were waiting for them outside their dorm. Flynn immediately grabbed Rapunzel's hand, and Jack walked next to Elsa. _Stay calm,_ she demanded.

There was a long line of freshman waiting for the registration. Finally, Anna went up.

"Full name?" the woman behind the table asked.

"Anna Marie Summers."

"Birthday and age?"  
"July 4, seventeen."

"Next."

"Flynn Eugene Rider, February 7, nineteen." Flynn says, putting all the questions together.

"Next."

"Rapunzel Flower Gothel, May 30, eighteen."

"Next."

"Jackson Overland Frost. January 12, eighteen."

"Next."

It was Elsa. She was nervous.

"Elsa Rayne Summers, December 23, seventeen."

Then Merida, Olaf, and Hiccup went. (AU: I really don't feel like writing them all down.)

Walking into the auditorium was difficult. Everyone was rushing in to get seats, but the group all found seats together. The president of Arendelle U, Dr. St. North, spoke in a thick Russian accent, which Jack kept laughing at. The lecture was pretty boring, but after the group went to a coffee shop on main campus.

Three people walked up to where they were sitting outside, a rather large guy put Jack in a headlock.

"Where'd you been, Frosty?" he says. "Don't even got the courtesy to drop by ol' Bunny's dorm?"

So these were Jack's cousins. Sandy had sandy blonde hair; Jack mentioned that's why they called him that. He was a lot shorter than Bunny, but then again Bunny was very tall. Tooth was normal height for a twenty-something year old. She dyed her hair an aqua-ish color that touched her shoulders. Bunny was built like a wrestler. He was bulky, and his black hair was cut like an army guy.

"Bunny- can't-breath." Jack managed.

"Well that's your fault for being all scrawny! Not mine." He looked around and saw Jack's high school friends, as well as the three new ones. "Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, hello." He acknowledged.

"Bunny for heavens sake you're choking the boy!" Tooth says. Bunny let go of his grip.

"Who are you three?" she asks, pointing at Elsa, Anna and Olaf.

"Hi I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Olaf opened his arms. No one went for them.

"This is Elsa Summers." Jack introduces, blushing slightly. Sandy saw this and gave Jack a look.

"Um, hello I'm here too!" Anna tells Jack. "I'm Anna Summers, Elsa's younger sister."

Tooth says, "I'm Taylor Moon, call me Tooth, this is my twin brother Sandy, and our cousin Bunny St.-"

Jack cuts in, "And they were just leaving." He tells his friends. He turns to his family, "Leave." He demands.

They left, and the group walked to the park.

"What time do yer classes start in the morning?" Merida asks.

"I think we all start at 10." Punzie replies. "Except you, Mer, you said you started at 9."

"Stupid undecided classes." She murmured. They spent the whole day just being lazy, before classes started tomorrow, and the piles of homework began.

(Thanks again for the reviews and follows! And again, sorry if this chapter is bad. I can only write around 5-6ish New York, I forget what it's called, because I have a sports team right after school, but I'll try to write when I get home! Any requests on characters? I promise you Jasmine will defiantly be in he next chapter, and I'm still debating if Aladdin will be in it. Xoxo, JR)


	5. Chapter 5

When Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna got back to their dorm room, someone left a basket full of Arendelle U merch. The note attached said:

_Welcome to Arendelle University! We hope to make all your dreams come true! Arendelle University was founded in 1955 by Walt Disney, and is known for its prestigious arts and business school! If you have __any__ questions or complaints about the dorm, please feel free to visit me in room dorm room 111!_

_Your dorm advisor,_

_Giselle_

"What's in the basket?" Anna asked when they got inside.

Rapunzel rummaged through it. "Um, three Arendelle U t-shirts, three hats, three different colored sweatshirts in blue, white, and grey, and… chocolate? That totally ruins the cloth vibe."

"Mmmh, chocolate!" Anna and Elsa said together. It has always been their favorite, when they were younger, after they'd play in the snow with Olaf, their mother would make the three of them hot cocoa and cookies while they watched holiday movies. They did that every year until Olaf moved away from their town.

"I totally forgot to ask, where do you live exactly?" Punzie asked.

"Burlington, Vermont. People usually go there for skiing, but they have these cute little shops and a dock for boats near our house, what about you?" Anna said.

"Flynn, Hiccup, Jack, Merida and I are actually from Corona, well Merida's from Scotland but she moved here last year. None of us wanted to stay home, we all needed freedom, so our parents let us get dorms. Flynn's parents were just grateful he got into college and moved out." Rapunzel went over and got Pascal out of the container and placed him on her shoulder. "I guess we all were surprised he wasn't held back again for senior year."

Someone knocked on the door. Rapunzel opened it to find a cheery twenty-something redhead, but not like Merida.

"Hello! I am Giselle! I graduated Arendelle last year and I loved it so much I am now the dorm advisor! Who are you?" She certainly was perky.

"I'm Rapunzel Gothel, these are my roommates, Elsa and Anna Summers."

"Oh! I heard we had sisters living together! How exciting! This is going to be an awesome year!" Giselle says, before hurrying to the next dorm.

"She was… happy." Anna says, before Punzie slammed the door.

The next morning, Elsa, Anna, and Punzie got to the building where her class was at 9:45. The reception desk had a lady with the nametag _Nancy Tremaine _on it.

"Hi, where can we find the music class and business classroom?" Elsa asked.

"Music, to the left, business, to the right, down the hall, last door on your left." Nancy said.

"Wow! Your voice sounds like an older version of Elsa!" Anna remarked.

"Who's Elsa?" Nancy replied, confused.

"I am." Elsa says, before hurrying down the hall to her class.

"Your professor, Edward, is my fiancée, by the way," Nancy tells Punzie and Anna.

"He gets overdramatic easily, so its not like a short weird clip, it goes on forever." She says.

Just then, Jack and Hiccup burst into the building.

"Okay, last check man, how's my hair?" Jack asked, nervous.

"For the fifth time, it's FINE!" Hiccup replied, annoyed.

"And my clothes?"

"It's the same blue sweatshirt you wear everyday!"  
"How does my breath smell?"  
"I am not putting my nose near your mouth."

Anna and Rapunzel saw this and smiled at each other.

"Ja-ack," Punzie said, singsong like, "Are you nervous to see someone? A girl, perhaps? Who's name rhymes with Welsa Drummers?" she taunted.

"Wh-what? Psh, no!" Jack says.

"Yes." Hiccup adds.

"Shut. Up."

"So you do like her!" Anna says, excitedly.

"Well, I mean, like-"  
"LOOK THERE'S ELSA!" Punzie shouted. Jack's hands instantly flew up to his hair, trying to neatly comb it while looking around for Elsa. "Where?" he asked.

"Dude you got it bad." Hiccup says.

"Aww, I think it's sweet Jack's got a crush! And you're both so much alike!" Punzie coos.

Right then, a bunch of students fill the building to get to the classes as well as the four friends.

Inside the classroom, there were only two other people in the room. Elsa recognized one as Kristoff, Jack and Flynn's roommate. The other one was a girl with dark skin and black hair. Elsa chose to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Elsa."

"Jasmine." The girl says. Her hair was plated with gold bands, dividing a very long ponytail in three sections. "Do you know anyone else in this class? My two roommates, Merida Mordu and Belle Cogsworth, are undecided and majoring in English." She asks.

"I know Merida! Actually, two of our friends are in this class!" Hiccup and Jack walk into the classroom at that time. "Actually, they're right there." Elsa says.

Jack looked cute, again, to Elsa. Actually, he looked the same as he did yesterday, but that was still cute to Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa." He says.

"Sup, Summers." Hiccup says.

"Hey guys! This is Jasmine." She tells them.

"Oh, we've met you when we visited Merida!" Hiccup remarks.

"Right, I remember you. Hey again." Jasmine says. "It's good to see familiar faces."

Jack sat down next to Elsa, and Hiccup took the seat next to him.

"You look nice today." Jack tells her. "I mean, you look nice everyday, it's just, I like what you've done with your hair." He stuttered. Elsa was just wearing an open blue sweater and white t-shirt, but her hair was side-braided, with some loose ends sticking out around her face.

She smiled "Thanks Jack."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jasmine whispered to her.

"What? No, he's, no," she blushed.

"You guys look good together, though," Jasmine smiled.

The teacher, Professor Weselton, walked in.

"Settle down children! Now, I know I want to be here as much as you do…"

The class dragged on, but Elsa listened carefully and took notes on whatever Weselton said. Jack would have taken notes, too, but he was too busy watching Elsa work. It amused him that every two minutes a piece of hair would fall in her face, and she would quickly push it behind her ear, only for it to fall in her face again

"Now, you will have a quiz on these notes tomorrow! Class dismissed!" Weselton says.

_Quiz? Oh crap! I should have taken notes!_ Jack thought. He saw Elsa gathering her stuff in the corner of his eyes. _Hey, there's an idea_.

"Elsa, hey! Wait up!" He called. She was walking with Jasmine back to the dorms.

"Yes, Jack?" she said, batting her eyelashes. For a minute Jack forgot what he was about to say.

"I, um, forgot to take notes in class, I was, uh, preoccupied. Do you think you could come to my dorm later to, um, help me, uh study?" _God, she's beautiful_ Jack thought.

Elsa smiled. "Sure Jack. Is five good?'

"Yes! Five is good! Five is perfect actually cause- uh-um…"

"Okay, well, Jasmine and I are heading back to the dorm to see who else is back, then we're going to the cafeteria, do you and Hiccup want to come?" she batted her eyelashes more, and Jack could only nod.

Walking back to Hiccup, he smiles triumphantly.

"What's your problem?" Hiccup asked.

"I have a study date with Elsa tonight."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Punzie says, popping up behind Hiccup. "Who asked who? Oh, I bet Elsa did cause you wouldn't have the balls to. Even if it is studying you BETTER ask her out cause I know you like her and I just KNOW you will…" Jack let Punzie drag on, with Anna joining in from time to time until they got back to the dorm. He was thinking about what to wear when Elsa came over tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder if it's going to be like an actual DATE." Jasmine says.

Punzie, Merida, Anna, Jasmine, and Elsa are sitting on the floor of the dorm common room.

"Jack seems to be looking forward to it." Anna smirks. During lunch she sat next to Elsa and kept making remarks whenever Jack would gaze at her.

"Just think of it- in two hours you'll be with Jack, ALONE, in his dorm… It'll be like a date! Well, but you would be studying whatever your teacher taught." Punzie beams.

"Oh, it's two? Crap I have to get to my sociology class!" Jasmine says, rushing out the door.

Right when she leaves, Flynn walks through the back door with two guys, one tan, attractive, and with shaggy black hair, the other one kind of small, like Olaf, with brown hair.

"Blondie! Let me introduce you to Aladdin and Abu, I met them in my class." He says.

"How much is he payin' ya to be here?" Merida asks. Flynn playfully slaps her shoulder.

"Al, Abu, this is my girlfriend, Punzie, and my friends Merida, Elsa and Anna."

Aladdin says hello, Abu just kind of grunts.

Hiccup walks in. "So Elsa, getting ready for your 'study'" he puts air quotes around _study_, "date with Jack?" Elsa blushed.

"It's not a-"

"Elsa, Jack got you to go out with him?" Flynn asks in disbelief.

"Well we aren't-"

"Yes! He asked her out tonight after, like, a day of knowing each other, but he really, _really_ likes her!" Punzie tells him.

"We're just going to stu-"  
Anna exclaims, "Oh! Flynn make sure you and your roommate are out of the room tonight cause- like who knows what would happen. You could just walk in and the two are ma-"

"ANNA!" Elsa screams. "It's just studying for a test tomorrow guys, goodness, nothing's going to happen.

"Mmh-hmm. Nothing. _Riiighht."_ Punzie loudly whispers to Flynn.

"Who's Jack?" Aladdin finally asks.

"Elsa's boyfriend." Anna jokes. Elsa blushes as she tries to explain to Aladdin how her and Jack aren't together.

"Ah, I see how it is." He says, smirking. Punzie and Merida roll over laughing.

"Al! Tell Punzie how you and Abu met. Goldie, you're going to love it!" Flynn tells her.

"Right. We met in prison."

"Excuse me?" Anna asked.

"I stole a loaf of bread. He stole jewelry. Shared a cell together. After that his dad Genie decided to take me in." Aladdin says coolly.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Elsa asked.

"Exactly what I said! I mean, they could have given me some slack; I was homeless and starving for Christ's sake! Not my fault the owner went beserk."

Everyone laughed. "Wait till you tell Jack that, he'll love it! Wait a second, where is he?" Flynn asked.

Hiccup piped up, "He's checking out Bunny and Sandy's frat. It's supposed to be the one with HUGE ragers."

"Sweet! Bunny could probably sneak us in to one, I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he did!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Flynn, the last time ya went to a party ya got drunk off yer ass and swang from a chandelier!" Merida reminds him. Elsa and Anna giggle at this.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad…" Flynn defends.

"The Stabbingtons filmed it and put it on YouTube."

"Well…"  
"It has 5,000 views." Merida finishes, showing the video to everyone.

"Oh come on! That's not my fault!" he defends. Everyone's too busy laughing to pay attention to what he's saying.

~~~ (linebreak)

Elsa knocked on the door. She was defiantly nervous.

Jack opened the door. "Hey Elsa! Come in!" he said. He sounded nervous, also.

The dorm looked exactly like hers, except instead of Punzie's paintings the guys had a hockey jersey that said _Frost_, pictures of… reindeer? And a satchel… it was very different that way.

Despite the fact they were both nervous, they studied right through dinner. They didn't realize it until Flynn knocked on their door with a pizza box Punzie insisted he'd bring them. Around 10, Jack asked her,

"Why did you choose to major in business?"  
"Oh, well, I have to take over the family business one day." Elsa sighed.

"You don't seem to thrilled about it." He points out, "What's the business?"

"My father owns a company where we build and run skating rinks all over the country. Queens Skating Rink. He expects me to take it over when he retires. Studying business would help me prepare for the hours of long, tedious meetings I'm destined to be in."

"Queens Rink? You're family owns that? I learned how to skate there! I've been playing hockey there since I was seven!" Jack explains. "Is that how you got into skating?" he seems excited.

"Yeah, I skated for eleven years at the rink my father had built near my house." Suddenly Elsa is saddened by the thoughts of skating. She'd wanted to go back, but when she tried it reminded her of that day. It was just too painful.

"Look, I know I haven't known you for too long, but, I'd, I'd like to take you out, Elsa." He says, nervous.

"Like, on a date?" she asks.

"Well… yeah." He smiles, "What do you say?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Elsa felt so happy. No one had ever asked her out before.

Jack leans in and kisses her gently and she tries not to panic. He brushes his hand on her face as he deepens the kiss. The door shoots open and the two break apart.

Flynn barges in, "Whoops! Sorry guys, it's just been so late and if I spent another minute hearing Punzie talk about hair, I'd rip mine out. I love her, but her teaching me how to braid is hell. I'm a guy, I shouldn't know how to braid!" He collapses on his bed and in seconds, he's snoring.

"I should, uh, go." Elsa says, gathering her stuff to leave.

Jack kisses her once more. "I'll wait outside your dorm tomorrow, to walk to class with you." He blushes.

When Elsa walks out the door, she bumps into Kristoff, literally. He was standing in the doorway, about to come in.

"We keep meeting like this." She jokes. Kristoff gives a small smile, before stepping aside giving Elsa a way to get through. _He seems nicer than last time_, she thought to herself.

When Elsa walked into her dorm, she fell onto her bed. Instantly, Anna and Punzie hovered over her.

"YOU'RE SMILING! WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Anna demanded. Punzie looked happy.

"Well we studied for the bui-" Elsa started.

"NO NOT THAT THE STUFF WE ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT!"

"Um, he asked me out and-"

"YES I KNEW IT! HE FINALLY DID AFTER ALL THIS TIME! WELL ITS ONLY BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE YOU GUYS MET BUT STILL, THIS IS AMAZING-"

Punzie interrupted, "Wait! You said _and!_ What else happened?"

"He, um, kissed me." Elsa smiled.

Anna screamed. "Twice." Elsa added. Punzie screamed with Anna.

"What else?!" they demanded.

"Well, nothing else really happened… Can I sleep now?" Elsa asked.

The three of them went to bed and shut the lights off. After a few minutes, Anna pipes up,

"Jelsa, that's what I'll call you two!"

"Ooh I like that!" Punzie agreed.

Elsa threw pillows at them, but silently, she was happy they were so supportive.

(Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Again sorry if this is poorly written, I was watching a movie while I was writing this chapter. Tell me what you think! Requests? Suggestions? Xoxo, JR)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the girls, minus Jasmine, walked out of the dorm room to see Hiccup, Flynn, Aladdin, and Jack talking to three people. One guy with shaggy blond and a beard, with his arm draped over a girl with tan skin and big black hair. Lastly, there was a brunette who looked extremely bored.

"Esmeralda!" Punzie squealed, rushing over to the tan girl.

"Meg?" Merida asked. "Phoebus? What are you guys doing here _after_ orientation?"

The girl, Meg, said, "Herc doesn't start till tomorrow, being on football scholarships and all that stuff. There was really no point of me going cause I hate all of you." The last part was sarcastic.

"Oh, come on Meg! You know you love us!" Flynn said, putting his arm around her.

"Take your arm off me or I'll rip it off, peasant."

The other girl, Esmeralda, said to her friends, "I had to move Quasi into his dorm at RISD. Phoebus helped me, that's why we're late." She turns to the people she didn't know. "Hey, I'm Esmeralda, call me Essie. Just so we don't confuse you, this is Meg, 'Herc' is her boyfriend, Henry Hercules, but everyone just calls him Hercules, like the Greek myth, because he's incredibly strong and great at sports. Quasimodo is my brother, he's a sophomore but he goes to Rhode Island School of Design for sculpting. This is Phoebus, my boyfriend; he's also a sophomore. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Anna, this is my sister Elsa." Elsa had her fingers laced in Jack's.

"Jack, so THIS is the girlfriend I thought you were imagining! Wow it looks like you DIDN'T take too many hockey pucks to the head!" Meg said, sarcastically. Elsa laughs, but Jack glares at Meg.

Olaf walks up to the group. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he says, holding his arms out and moving closer towards Meg.

She puts her hand out, "Hold up, Frosty the Snowman, I don't do hugs." How Meg got snowman, no one knows, Olaf didn't look like one (AU: I imagine a human Olaf like Thomas Sanders, he's on Vine).

"Al, we should get to the shop, Mr. Jafar would be ticked off if we're late again." They left. Not even a full minute after, Jasmine appeared.

"Hey guys! Hi, who are you? I'm Jasmine." She says, referring to Phoebus, Essie, and Meg. They introduce themselves.

"What are you guys majoring in?"

"Dance!" Essie said, clearly excited.

"Psychology, but I want to join the police academy." Phoebus answers.

"I am majoring in the art of deceiving all of you." Meg said, sarcastic. Actually, she said almost everything in a bitterly sarcastic tone. It was hard to tell when she was being serious.

"I'm joking, I'm also doing psych. Haha."

They all went to their classes. With the arts section and business classroom in the same building, most of them walked together. Jasmine, Anna, and Punzie smiled at the fact Jack gripped Elsa's hand the whole way there.

After Weselton's quiz and during a lecture, Elsa got a text from Jack, even though he was sitting next to her.

_J: I want to take you out, soon. Please say yes._

Elsa smiled. _Of course_, she wrote back.

_J:Friday night, it's going to be a surprise. _It was Wednesday.

_E: Okay :)_

"Mr. Frost! I have absolutely no tolerance for cell phones in this lecture hall!" Weselton shouts.

"Sorry 'bout that, _Weaselton."_ Jack replied. Everyone, even Kristoff (who sat next to Hiccup today) laughed. Weselton just fumed with anger.

When class was over, a boy, Elsa thought his name was Jim Hawkins, shouted, "Have a nice day, Professor Weaselton!" and everyone laughed again.

~~~~(I am skipping the rest of that day, Thursday, and most of Friday and going to Friday night for when Elsa and Jack have the date, but here's a short summery of what happened: Kristoff and Sven sorta hung out with the gang, which is Elsa, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Punzie, Flynn, Aladdin, Abu, Esmeralda, Meg, Phoebus, Herc, who finally showed up, and Anna and Jasmine, but they weren't with them when Kristoff was there, meaning Jasmine and Aladdin haven't met yet, neither have Kristoff and Anna. Everyone in the business class now calls Weselton Weaselton like in the movie _Frozen. _Yeah that pretty much sums it up.)

"Okay, now your hair!" Anna announces. It's been two hours and Anna, Punzie, Esmeralda, and Jasmine have been picking out an outfit for Elsa, doing her makeup, and prepping her for her first date with Jack. Meg and Merida were there, too, but they got bored and started watching _She's the Man_. (AU: Shoutout to that cause its like my favorite non-Disney movie).

"Punz, it's over do you have any other movie besides _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?" _(AU: my other favorite movie non-Disney) Meg complained.

"I have _Ice Princess_ and all the Harry Potter movies next to my bed." Elsa says, while Anna yanked at her hair.

Finally, Anna pulled off a side braid, like the one Elsa had on the first day of school. After a long time of arguing, Punzie and Essie finally gave in to Elsa wearing jeans and a light blue sweatshirt, and Jasmine painted Elsa's nails blue to match it.

When she met Jack outside, he tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"It's going to be a surprise, remember?" he replied. She could hear him smirking behind the words. Finally, after guiding Elsa halfway across campus, he took the blindfold off.

"Ta-da! It's the indoor skating rink! I have connections that gave me the keys." Jack said, smiling. Elsa was shocked he did this. _Well, I never necessarily told him I stopped skating last year; I just kept talking about teaching him stuff. I did __not__ expect this._ Elsa thought to herself. There was a reason Elsa stopped skating, after that tragic accident. She felt a mix of emotions: panic, fear, anxiety, and most of all, guilt.

Instead she just smiled.

"This is wonderful Jack, this is truly great."

Elsa had the best time with Jack. She was so happy, she forgot all about the accident that happened last time she was on the ice. They laughed, they danced, and they kissed a lot. Once they finished, Jack took Elsa to a park bench where they sat down and watched students hurry around the campus.

"That was the best time I had in a rink in a long time." Jack tells her.

"Me too! I haven't been on the ice in years!" Elsa slips out.

"What do you mean? I thought you're a figure skater." Jack asks, confused.

"Well…"

"Elsa, you know you can tell me." Jack says, concerned.

Elsa buried her head into her hands. "It's- its just the last time I skated, I almost killed Anna."

(Thanks for reviews and the requests! If you have any more character suggestions, please tell me! I love hearing from you! Again, sorry if you hate it or you think this chapter sucks :( sillyfudgemonkeys requested Megara for a character, and I think Esmeralda and Meg go together well, so I hope you like them! Xoxo, JR)


	8. Chapter 8

Jack stared at her in disbelief, "Wh- what-?" he began.

"It wasn't intentional! It was, it was just when I was sixteen, my parents wanted me to qualify for the winter Olympics for skating… they got a person coming to watch me and everything. Anna, she- she came to help me practice one day, and asked me if I could help teach her to skate, as a break for me." Elsa was on the verge of tears. "She was doing well, but she insisted to try a twirl. I held her hands, but for one moment, I let go and turned around. Anna slipped and c-c-cut," Elsa was hysterical remembering what happened. Jack put his arms around her, "Hey, it's okay."

"She cut the part of her neck that is connecting it to the jaw on the back of my skates, the doctors said if it was _a quarter inch_ closer to the neck, it would have killed her._ A quarter inch_. I turned my back for not even a full second and this happened!" Elsa sobbed. "There was so much blood… Anna hit her head hard on the ice when it happened it knocked her out on impact. I called my parents, then an ambulance. Anna was out for _three days. _When she woke up, she had no memory of what happened. My parents thought it was best to not tell her, for all she knows she knocked herself out with a frying pan. I never went back to skating after that, I didn't want to. It would just remind me of the accident. Anna always wondered why, and when she would ask me all I felt was guilt. You can still see a white scar where the blade hit, it was stitched up and all, but it's still there."

"But… you skated tonight." Jack pointed out.

"Honestly, when I was with you, all that fear went away," Elsa blushed. "I forgot about the accident. Being with you, I'm starting to remember why is started skating in the first place."

Jack smiled at this, but then frowned. "If I knew this, I would have never-"

"It was actually amazing," Elsa interrupted him. "I was happy you gave me an excuse for getting myself out on the ice again. My parents have been trying to get me to skate for the last year, but they got why I refused. So, thanks Jack."

They watched the stars for what seemed like minutes, but when they got to Elsa's dorm, there was a janitor who busted them.

"What you doing out so late?" he said.

Elsa stuttered, "We- uh- it's just-um-"

"Hold up, you're St. North's nephew?" the janitor said, pointing to Jack.

_St. North? Like Dr. St. North, the college president?_ Elsa thought.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Jack said nervously.

"Okay then, I'll let this one slide, being out after curfew, cause it is like, one in the morning! Just don't let it happen again!" the janitor said.

Elsa was grateful, "Thank you, Mr.- uh,"

"Frozone." He said, "Just Frozone."

After he left, Elsa turned to Jack.

"Dr. St. North is your-"

"Yeah, he's Bunny's dad… I didn't want anyone to know, really." He said sheepishly.

"Not even me?"  
"Well I was going to tell you…"

Elsa laughed at this before kissing him and walking in her dorm room.

The next day, Saturday, the group, minus Kristoff, Sven, Aladdin and Abu, were at the coffee shop when Bunny and Sandy walked up to them.

"We usually don't invite freshman to the first one, but, since your family," Bunny said, messing up Jack's hair, "first frat party this semester- at our frat, Omega Gamma Alpha-"

"Ooh! That's Hans' frat!" Anna squealed. "Do you know him? He's my boyfriend." She asked Bunny.

He made some sort of gagging sound in the back of his throat. "You're dating, that- that pothead?" he asked. "He makes the house reek!"

"Wh-what?" Anna said.

"He smokes pot like, every night." Bunny said. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but it's true." Sandy nodded.

"I don't believe you!" Anna exclaims, leaving almost in tears.

(Short chapter cause I sort of have writers block :/ what do you guys think? Suggestions? Requests? Also I need your opinion, should I put Merida and Hiccup as a couple or add Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon? Next chapter I might skip the whole school week I don't know. For the Kristanna fans don't worry, soon I promise you :) and when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. _Ever_. And I got one review that Punzie seems annoying, if you also think this can you help me make her _un_-annoying in reviews cause she's like one of my favorite princesses and I would hate it if I made her seem annoying or anything bad cause like Mandy Moore is amazing I was trying to make her perky like the movie. Again sorry if this sucks or for any errors in my writing I'm not perfect sorry. Xoxo, JR)


	9. Chapter 9

(Astrid will be in this)

Walking back from their class on Wednesday, Hiccup, Jack, and Elsa met Essie, Meg, and Phoebus while waiting for the rest of them. They were surprised to see two new people with them.

The girl had blond hair and was thin-ish, the boy had dark black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. They both looked intimidating.

"Astrid, Toothless, meet Hiccup and Elsa. The boy standing next to Elsa is Jack Frost, the bane of my existence." Meg says. Toothless waves excitedly, he just had a tough exterior look. Astrid nodded.

"Astrid is our third roommate, and Toothless is Herc's." Essie explained.

Hiccup stared at Astrid. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were huge. Jack noticed Essie staring at him with a grin. _Uh-oh, not match-maker Esmeralda _he thought.

Breaking the silence, he says, "So, is Toothless your real name?"

"No, it's a nickname. I got into a motorcycle accident a few years back, lost all my front teeth and part of my leg. The name Toothless just stuck after that." He said.

"My cousin is called Tooth, I don't think there is a reason behind that."

Elsa turned to Phoebus. "You're in Bunny's frat, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Well, my sister, Anna, she's, er, dating Hans-"  
"Hans Isles? He tries to sell me pot, like, every day!" Phoebus tells her.

"So it is true?"

"What?"

"That he smokes pot?"

"Yeah. It makes the basement smell so bad! You don't think he made your sister try it, do you?" Phoebus asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, she seemed pretty shocked when Bunny told her…"

"If I were you, I'd get your sister away from him."  
_

(Skipping to Friday cause that's when the frat party is. Whatevs so anyway Aladdin and Jasmine still haven't met, but Anna and Kristoff did but very briefly. Hiccup tried to talk to Astrid multiple times but he either chickened out or she ignored him)

"Do you think Astrid would be there? Cause like, she's a freshman and Bunny said not a lot of freshman get to go-" Hiccup started.

"Phoebus is lettin' Essie bring her, Meg, and Herc." Merida reassures him. They're all in the common room in the girls dorm, minus Aladdin who was who knows where.

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me, again?" Hiccup says, worried.

"Then ya can go cryin' and blog about it." Merida and Hiccup start bickering like siblings.

"Where's Aladdin?" Anna asked Flynn. She was planning on confronting Hans about the pot tonight.

"Don't know. Has anyone actually seen Al today?"

Abu mumbled something about the auto shop. "Who is this Aladdin I have yet to meet?" Jasmine asked.

"Right, you and Al are the only ones who haven't met yet. That's strange since he's always with us and you're always with them." Flynn tells her.

They shrugged it off. After walking into the party, the house was packed.

After an hour or so Anna went off looking for Hans. Elsa wanted someone to watch over her in case Hans was high, but Anna promised her she would be okay.

A half hour later Elsa was sitting on the kitchen counter talking to Jack and Jasmine, watching Hiccup trying to get the courage to talk to Astrid.

"Come on, man! She's just a girl, you talked to Merida and Punzie before!" Jack says to him.

"But I-I've never got this nervous! Punzie was like a sister to me and Merida always beat me up!" Hiccup whines.

"Hiccup, you're a Viking!" Jack tells him. Elsa and Jasmine look at each other as if to say_ Viking? What the hell?_

Hiccup went over to Astrid, and to everyone's surprise, they actually had a conversation.

"Wow, I thought he would have puked by now." Jack said, but Elsa was distracted.

"Have you seen Anna?" she asked them.

"Uh, not for a while." Jasmine said.

Elsa rushed over to Bunny, who was talking to Kristoff.

"Bunny, where would Hans be now?" she said, desperately.

"In the basement, why?" he asked.

"I think Anna's down there!" she rushed to the basement door, and she soon realized Kristoff and Jack were right behind her.

"Come on Annnnaaah. I've been waiting for weeks and the furthest we've gone was kissing." A high, and drunk, Hans says to Anna. He has her cornered against a wall, his hand up her shirt.

"STOP! Please, you don't know what your doing!" Anna screams. Elsa stood there in horror. Before she or Jack could react, Kristoff had Hans pinned up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kristoff shouts, punching Hans across the face several times. Anna rushes into Elsa's arms, sobbing. Kristoff continued to beat Hans up.

"Kris, come on, you'll kill him." Jack says, trying to get Kristoff to stop.

"_I-don't-care. _ He deserves everything he's going to get!"

Jack finally got Kristoff to stop, but Elsa noticed the lighter that was in Hans' hand was now on the floor, lighting the liquor on the ground (I read somewhere alcohol is flammable sorry if this fact is wrong).

"J-Jack!" Elsa screamed. The fire started to spread, and the other potheads were levelheaded enough to run out of the room, screaming "Fire!" Jack hauled an unconscious Hans out of the room, not wanting him to die. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff started screaming at everyone to call the fire station, while everyone at the party escaped.

Everyone got out safely, except Hans whose face was bruised and the fact that he was out cold. By the time the fire trucks got there, the whole first floor was on fire. The police came and detained Hans, witnesses said they saw the lighter in his hands, and for the selling and growing of marijuana.

Anna and Elsa were pretty shaken up after that. At the dorm room, Anna collapsed on her bed, crying silently. Punzie was with Flynn to find out what would happen to the frat, and Jack was with Elsa in the dorm.

"I could stay here if you want, in case you get scared. Hold you until you fall asleep." He offered

Elsa smiled weakly, "Sure Jack, I'd like that."

Knowing Jack was there with her, Elsa didn't get scared. The only moment she _did _get scared was when they woke up, with Anna staring down at them.

(I feel like this chapter is rushed a little. Sorry if you find it suckish :/ yeah Kristanna's moment. They'll interact more Anna was just frightened tonight but they WILL be a canon. Requests? Suggestions? Xoxo, JR)


	10. Chapter 10

(AU, I'm going to say the date is mid-October for specific reasons I will address later) (This is short, it is going to be an aftermath chapter)

"Anna! I- we- it-it's just-" Elsa stammered. Jack was just starting to wake up. She didn't notice how awkward the situation was. Elsa was still wearing the clothes from last night, and Jack had taken off his sweatshirt so all he was wearing was a white t-shirt. His arms were still wrapped around her and their legs were tangled together. Anna just grinned down at them.

"With everything that just happened this is the highlight of my week." She said.

Jack bolted up, "Anna! Whoa I'm-I'm sorry-"

"Save it, Frosty, I find this very amusing." Anna gives a small smile, but her eyes show she's hurting. Elsa went to comfort her, but there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, maybe it's Kristoff, I never thanked him for last night." Anna says, hurrying to the door.

"Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you aren't. What I'm trying to say is are you any better from last night?" Kristoff stutters, his huge frame filling the doorway.

"Hello, Kristoff." Anna says simply, ignoring the question. "Thank you, for everything."

"Well- I, um, it's- uh, no problem."

"Do you want to get a coffee? It's my way of gratitude."

"Yeah sure!" They left. Elsa was worried if anyone would bother her about last night.

"She'll be fine with Kristoff, no one would dare to go near her if she's with him." Jack mumbles, reading her expression.

"I know it's just- I worry for her, now especially." Elsa sighed.

Just then, Punzie and Flynn came through the door.

"Did you hear anything?" Elsa asked the duo.

"Hans is getting a court date, but they don't have much evidence, since most of the drugs he was dealing burned in the fire. They did find the lighter though, and it was marked as his." Punzie said, collapsing on the bed.

"He's probably going to be in prison for a few years, parole if he's lucky," Flynn adds. "Is Anna going to testify against him?"

"I-I'm not sure. She just left with Kristoff." Elsa says. Flynn stares at her blankly.

"Why?""

"To… thank him? About last night. He beat up Hans, that's why he was unconscious."

Jasmine and Merida came in.

"How are you and Anna?" Jasmine asked.

"She seems fine, but I know inside she feels hurt."

"If I ever see that Hans again, I swear to ya I will-" Merida started.

"Kristoff Bjorgman beat you to it, Mer," Jack says. Merida looked away angrily.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say. Another knock on the door. Elsa opened it to find Giselle, the dorm adviser, eagerly waving a flyer in her face.  
"Halloween masquerade ball! In two weeks! On Halloween!" she giggled, giving Elsa a flyer, then hurrying to the next room.

Elsa turned to everyone in her room. Looking up, she says to them,

"This could be the last thing we need, or something that can take our minds off everything that just happened."

(Sorry for shortness. Xoxo, JR0


	11. Chapter 11

A week went by and Anna was set to be a witness in Hans' trial a week after Halloween. Kristoff and Anna had been together frequently (not like dating but hanging out). It was Friday night; Merida was in Punzie, Anna, and Elsa's room when there was a rapid knock on the door. Jasmine came in, looking shaken.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"I- I was at the campus market and this-this crazy clerk claimed I stole something, I don't even know what. He threatened to call Dr. St. North a-and put me in campus jail, before, _he_ came." Jasmine stuttered. She then looked off, dazed.

"And who is this _he?_" Anna asked.

"I… don't know. He swooped in claiming I was his crazy sister who didn't know any better, and when we were leaving, he stole a loaf of bread and security chased him away. I didn't even learn his name." she said sadly.

"Well what did he look like?" Punzie asked.

Jasmine thought for a second, "Shaggy black hair, but he wore a baseball cap, and warm chocolate brown eyes…" she stared off again.

"Jesus, yer in love with a boy you don't know!" Merida sighed.

"Does he know your name?" Anna asked. She was fascinated by the story.

"I told him, but I doubt he remembers."

In Jack's dorm, Aladdin was rambling on about this girl he 'saved' to Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff.

"She's got these eye's that just- and this hair- wow and her smile! " he sighs.

"You got it bad, man." Flynn tells him. "Over a girl you just met. Do you even know her name?"

"Yasmine, she said. Or was it Jasmine? Yasmine, I think."

"Does she know who you are?" Hiccup ask.

"Well, I was too busy running away from the cops to tell her!" he remarked. "But I will find her, I'll go crazy looking for her. I just need to think one jump ahead…"

Jack wasn't listening to any of this. He was on his phone, texting Elsa.

_J: So should I rent a tux or something?_

_E: Jack Frost, are you trying to ask me something?_

_J: Well, who else would I take to the ball? :)_

_E: Merida and Punzie say Hiccup_

_J: Are you with them now?  
E: yes…_

_J: Well they're wrong. Why would I ask Hiccup? He has a crush on Astrid he'd obviously say no._

_E: …_

_J: NO I DID NOT MEAN I WAS GOING TO ASK HICCUP IF HE DIDN'T LIKE ASTRID_

_E: whatever Frost. Besides, masks come off at midnight, Punzie and Anna are going to do this thing where Flynn and Kristoff have to find them before midnight, make it like a search thing and, well, that's not a bad idea._

_J: so, I wouldn't know it's you?_

_E: I mean if you do find me, yeah I guess you would. You'll have to find out at midnight :)_

_J: but what if I do find a girl but it's not you?_

_E: I'd be jealous, but come on Jack, can you think of any girl or guy with hair that's white as mine or yours? Honestly like we're the only people with this hair color it's insane._

_J: Are Flynn and Kristoff aware of this?_

_E: not yet._

"Just so you guys know, our girlfriends are planning on making us wait until midnight of the masquerade ball to find out if it's them." Jack tells Kristoff and Flynn.

Kristoff blushed, "Anna's not my gir-"  
"What? Why? That is just- is Blondie really going to make me wait until midnight? Cause if I end up dancing with the wrong girl Goldie would have me hanged!"

"You've been dating her for years, wouldn't you be able to recognize her?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah but- if I- if she- ugh, I'm a dead man, just dig a grave for me already."

"Be grateful the dance isn't costume themed, just masquerade. That would be impossible!" Hiccup points out. "Cause your girlfriends could be wearing wigs and morph suits instead of small cocktail dresses."

Kristoff starts again, "Anna's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure she ain't, buddy," Flynn said, while Jack mumbled, "_Not yet."_

(AU Someone pointed out to me that another writer, not naming names, is writing a story similar to mine, even with the same last names as some of my characters. I would really appreciate if you stop, this was my original idea and it hurt my feelings that someone would use my work :( please stop, this is something Beyoncé wouldn't want us to do. Xoxo, JR)


	12. Chapter 12

(Okay now the date is Friday, the 30, one day before the dance)

"And you still haven't found her yet?" Jack asked Aladdin. He'd been searching for this 'Yasmine' this whole week, but according to the records, no one named Yasmine went to Arendelle.

"How is there not a Yasmine in the school? HOW?" Al said, desperate.

"Not sure man. Anyways, how am I going to recognize Goldie tomorrow night? Hopefully she'll be with Elsa, Anna, Merida, and Jasmine, then we can tell by Elsa's hair!" Flynn says.

"Hey, did you say _Jasmine?_" Aladdin asked. He thought for a second, "This is the girl who hangs around you guys, but mysteriously disappears whenever me or Abu shows up, right?"

"Come to think of it, yeah." Jack tells him.

Aladdin sat there for a second. "Nah, can't be her. I am positive I heard Yasmine."

Flynn shouts, "Hair! That's it! I can find Blondie by her hair! I mean, who else has blond hair that long? And if I find a girl with long blonde hair, I can see if she has green eyes! Flynn you are a genius!"

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm really getting sick of this." Punzie says, gesturing to her hair.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. The three of them, Elsa, Punzie, and Anna were sitting in their dorm watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ with Olaf.

"Like, I've had this hairdo for_ever_. I want to change it. Now."

"Like right now?"

"No, are you kidding? It's 10 p.m., I'll do it tomorrow."

"But- you're hairs so pretty!" Anna remarks. "What would you do differently?"

"I'm not sure, I'll just go with my conscience. He'll know what to do."

"You call your conscience a dude?" Anna said, confused.

"No, not that conscience." She walked over to the glass bowl. "Pascal would know what to do."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other. "Sweetie, he's a chameleon." Elsa said.

"No but he'll know what to do!" Punzie starts whispering to Pascal.

"She's _crazy_." Olaf whispers to Elsa and Anna. "_Play along maybe she won't notice_. Hi Pascal! How are you today! _Girls, because I love you, I suggest you run._ It's been lovely out today! _Why aren't you running_?" Pascal seemed to be giving him a look, as if to say, _Ew, peasant._

"Great! Now I know what to do!" Punzie exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning Punzie, along with Elsa, walked out of the hair salon, now with brown hair styled in a pixie-cut (i.e. the style that she had after Flynn cut her hair in _Tangled_).

"You look good, Punz. I wonder what Flynn would think…" Elsa said.

"Oh, I hope he likes it! And just in time for the dance!" she replied.

Walking on campus, it was decorated with orange and black balloons.

"I can't wait for the ball tonight! I wonder if the guys would be able to find us," said Punzie. Elsa knew Jack would. She would always stand out to him. Also the fact she gave him loads of hints last night over text.

_J: What color is your dress going to be?_

_E: Ice blue, why?_

_J: No reason. How are you putting your hair?_

_E: Probably a side braid. Why are you asking?_

_J: Don't worry about it. Are you going to wear heels?_

_E: I wasn't planning on it. Why?_

_J: what does your mask look like?_

_E: Jack! This is supposed to be a secret! How was a stupid enough to tell you those details so far?_

_J: I don't know but it worked :) _

_E: you are so annoying_

But Elsa was glad he probably would be able to find her faster.

Punzie and Elsa then bumped into Flynn and Jack.

"Good morning, beautiful." said Jack, putting his arms around Elsa and kissing her. Flynn just stared at Punzie. He looked shocked, and then worried, and then he smiled nervously.

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" he said coolly.

Punzie tackled him in a hug. When she couldn't see, Flynn mouthed to Jack, _I'm a dead man tonight_.

* * *

The girls got to the dance at 7:30, but before that, Flynn freaked out.

"She chose _now_ to get a haircut? _Tonight,_ when I'm supposed to figure out which girl is her? And not just a small trim but chop it off and dye it brown? _WHO DOES THAT?_" he roared.

"Apparently Rapunzel Gothel." Jack smirked. Flynn punched him in the gut.

"Sorry, bro, but who else has short hair? It can't be that hard." Kristoff says  
Flynn held up his fingers and started counting, "Willow White(Snow White), Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Drizella Trema-"  
"Okay, so what do you want me to say? You're screwed?"

"Well at least you would be honest!

"Wait, maybe we should enter at different times, so the guys don't suspect anything if we walk in together." Anna suggests.

Elsa and Jasmine were the first ones to go in. Walking down the giant foyer staircases, they could see the entire dance floor.

"Whoa, who's that?" Aladdin asked Jack. Jack saw a girl, with a light blue dress and a side braid, and snow-white hair. Next to her Jasmine was wearing a turquoise dress and she had her normal huge-tree-trunk-like ponytail.

"That's Elsa. I know it." Jack smiled.

"What?! But- she's not with Punzie! That's not Blondie! Jesus, what am I going to do?" Flynn panicked. Kristoff held him by the shoulders to calm him down.

"No, the girl next to her, she's beautiful," said Al.

"Dude, she's wearing a mask, and what happened to this mystery girl, Yasmine?" Jack asked.

"Shut up, I'm going over there."

Aladdin and Jack walked up to Elsa and Jasmine, but Aladdin had no idea who Jasmine was.

"You'll break my heart if you don't dance with me." Aladdin said smoothly. Jasmine blushed and took his hand.

"You look amazing, _Elsa_." Jack said. Her mask only covered her eyes; so he leaned down to kiss her.

She stopped him, "You already found out it was me? That was sooner than I expected."

"If I didn't know my girlfriend, I would be horrible. Like that guy." He smirked, pointing at Flynn, who was panicking.

"Why is he worried? Punzie's mask isn't that difficult." Elsa said. "Who was that guy who walked away with Jasmine?" she asked.

"That was Jasmine? That was Aladdin." Jack said.

"Aladdin and Jasmine? They never met before, and now their meeting at a masquerade ball, with the semester almost over. That's strange."

"And Aladdin was so dead set on finding that mystery girl from the market." Jack sighed.

Elsa's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Al saw this girl in the market, when this guy started acting all crazy. He got her out of trouble, but then he ran off cause the cops found him. Been going crazy looking for her ever since. He said her name was Yasmine, but no Yasmines go to our school."

Elsa facepalmed. "Are you sure the girl didn't say _Jasmine?_"

"Well there was a minute when he thought it was Jasmine, why?"

"Because Jasmine went through the exact same experience."

"Oh, that's ironic." Jack said. Then it dawned on him, "Wait, so Jasmine's Al's mystery girl?"

Elsa stared at him, then smiled. "Sometimes you're so stupid, it's cute."

They danced, talked, and laughed all night. At nine, Kristoff found Anna, and at 10:30, after hours of freaking out, Flynn finally found Rapunzel. When Kristoff found Anna, they had a conversation that went something like this.

K: I-I actually found you! This is great! I could kiss you!

A: What?

K: I-I mean I want to. May I? Uh, may we? Crap, what?  
A: We may

Flynn: WELL FINALLY.

At midnight, Jasmine and Al were shocked to find each other.

"You… I've been looking for you everywhere." Said Al.

"You- you have?"

"Hell yeah! I'm guessing your name isn't Yasmine…"

"Yasmine? No, it's Jasmine, and you are?"

He smiled, "I'm Aladdin."


	13. Chapter 13

(How come any of you hardly comment anymore? Lol I'm getting less and less comments on each chapter do I smell or something? Please, send feedback!)

"So, Flynn, how'd you manage to find Punzie?" Anna asked. She was wrapped in Kristoff's arms.

"Now what kinda guy would I be if I couldn't find my own gal?" he said, smiling down at Rapunzel.

Kristoff said, "No, man, seriously?" Flynn elbowed him, then whispered, "_I knew because she was standing next to Merida. Then a girl in a purple dress with a pixie cut and BINGO! It was her."_

Kristoff laughed at this. Punzie and Anna didn't hear because they were talking to Elsa and Jasmine about Jasmine meeting Aladdin, _again._

"So, he just, _found_ you? And didn't know it was you from the time you met in the market?" Punzie asked.

"Yep," Jasmine beamed. "But it was like something brought us here, together. Call it what you will, fate, destiny-"

"A horse!" Aladdin yelled. Everyone turned around to see what he was yelling at.

For the ball, Abu and Olaf put on a horse costume, and hadn't been kicked out yet.

"Genius! I applaud you, monkey boy!" Aladdin said, clapping Abu on the shoulder.

"Don't you think it's weird," Elsa said, "that most of the people in our friend group are dating? It's like, we were specifically designed to be the perfect match for the other? Possessing all the qualities the other is attracted to?" (AN: SHE'S BECOMING AWARE GUYS :O)

"Well, don't blame us!" Flynn said. "Blame Walt Disney!" (AN: HE'S BECOMING AWARE TOO)

"What?" Jack said, confused.

"Walt Disney…" Flynn said, as if it were obvious. "The guy who founded this school… It's a joke guys, come on!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kristoff asked Anna nervously, as he stood behind her chair.

"I'm sure, I want to figure some things out." She said.

The policeman brought Hans out to the prisoner visiting box.

"What are you doing here?" Hans asked. His eye was still swelled shut from where Kristoff beat him up.

"Why didn't you tell me about you? The real you. You were a totally different person when you were around me."

"I don't know what you want to here, princess." Hans said. His look turned sinister.

"I want to know why you acted differently when you were around me."

Hans laughed, a laugh that sent chills down Kristoff's spine.

"Isn't it obvious? My father owns a roller blading rink, and with twelve older brothers, I'd never be the one to become the owner after that. I know your family owns all the Queens Skating Rinks out there, I know because Elsa is practically a celebrity in the skating world. I figured if you and I ended up together and settled down one day, I'd live off your wealth and eventually take over the company."

Anna thought this was the stupidest thing ever.

"So let me get this straight, you found out my family owns Queens Rink, you dated me thinking we would get married, just so you could take over my fathers company?" Anna asked.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."  
"Haven't you ever heard of a _business partnership? _Or a _business deal?_ My GOD you are so thickheaded." She stormed off, with Kristoff right behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he said, once they were in the parking lot.

"My GOD I AM SO STUPID!" she screamed, punching her fists into Kristoff's car.

"Hey- it's- it's alright-"  
"No, Kristoff, it's not. I've never been used before. He- he just makes me- ugh his face just makes me want to puke now!" she started sobbing against the hood.

Kristoff put his arms around her. "It's alright. Forget him, you have me, and I will never, ever hurt you, or use you like that. You aren't an object, Anna. I know this, you should too." Her crying stopped. She turned to him.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Elsa was leaning against Jack's legs in his dorm, studying for a business quiz.

"So- for the long weekend, Punzie's, Merida's, Hiccup's, Flynn's, and my family are throwing a huge 'welcome home' party." Jack said.

"But- don't you live in this town?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Yeah, but, I never go home… the guys would be there too, want to come? My parents and brother are dying to meet you. And, after that, I can show you around town, maybe go into NYC. Just the two of us."

Elsa smiled, "A tour of this town… I might be into that."

"You _might_ be into that? You aren't going to make me beg, are you?" Jack pouted, "It wouldn't be a house of complete strangers… and none of us have annoying siblings, except Merida, she has three younger brothers, but besides them and my brother Jamie, no other siblings." He was pleading.

"Sure, Jack, I'd love to."

(I threw a _Tangled _line in this chapter… can you find it? Requests? Suggestions?)


	14. Chapter 14

The drive to Jack's house was short, but everyone took different cars. Anna, Kristoff, Al, and Jasmine stayed on campus, not wanting to intrude. Elsa was terrified on the inside, meeting Jack's family for the first time, but Mrs. Frost couldn't be nicer.

"Hello!" she said, "You must be Elsa!" she gave Elsa a big hug, before even acknowledging her son was also present.

Jack's house was very plain compared to the Summer's mansion back in Vermont, but Elsa didn't say this. She liked the warm feeling of the Frost household, unlike the cold, isolated feeling she got from the castle she lived in.

Mr. Frost seemed like a stern man, but nice enough. He reminded Elsa of the men who work for her father, the buisnessy guys who sit around the office all day.

Jack's brother, Jamie, was about 10 or 11. He looked nothing like Jack, or Jack looked nothing like his family. They were all brunettes with hazel eyes, unlike Jack's snow-white hair and ice-blue eyes.

Everyone else's parents seemed normal, unlike Elsa's stern parents. Rapunzel's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Gothel, seemed like the typical soccer-mom type parents, but Mr. Gothel was the mayor of Corona. Merida's dad, Mr. Mordu, or Fergus, as everyone called him by his first name, was the sheriff of the town and Hiccup's father, Mr. Haddock, worked as a policeman. Merida's mother, Elinor, tried to calm Merida's triplet younger brothers, who were running around pretending to be bears with Jamie. Flynn's parents were sweet, short, and plump, opposite of Flynn's muscular build.

"Jack, sweetie, I've also invited Eric Fisher and his family. You remember him, don't you? He just finished his first semester at the naval academy." Mrs. Frost said.

"You invited the Fisher's? But- you know who Eric's twin is…?" Jack said.

"What's wrong with Vanessa, son? You've been friends forever, one fight shouldn't ruin that." Mr. Frost said.

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at each other nervously.

"Who's Vanessa?" Elsa asked innocently. Jack still hadn't told her about pyscho-Vanessa.

"She's Jack's ex-girlfriend." Mr. Frost said, "They went out for two years."

_Oh,_ Elsa thought.

"But she was a jerk!" Hiccup quickly says, seeing the uneasy look on Elsa's face.

Jack turns to her, "Look, Vanessa is- she- it's- I, um, I'm over it, I have you." He smiles.  
"Plus, you're way prettier than Vanessa, she had a fake prettiness, and yours is more authentic." Punzie adds.

Elsa couldn't help feeling a little worried. _Jack and his ex, being around each other again? How recent was their breakup? Was I a rebound?_

Someone arrived. A guy with dark black hair and tan skin came walking with a girl with flaming red hair.

"Hey guys!" he said, "You remember Ariel Waters, my girlfriend?"

"Right!" Punzie said, "How's senior year going?"

"It's great! But so lonely without you guys! I became president of the drama club! Well, co-president, Charlotte La-" the girl was cut off, because another girl pushed her way between Ariel and the guy.

"Oops, sorry Waters, didn't see you there," She said, before walking away.

The guy looked at them in an apologetic way, "I'm sorry for… her." He said. The guy then noticed Elsa standing there. "Hey, I'm Eric! That was, um, my sister… she and Frost have history…" he said uneasy.

Jack looked annoyed, "Eric, this is my girlfriend, Elsa."

Eric's eyes grew wide, "Well, not recent history, like sophomore year! In high school! And-" he stopped, because Hiccup coughed _Stop talking_.

Knowing they dated years ago helped Elsa's uneasiness a little, but Vanessa's looks intimidated her. She had more curves than Elsa, and wore a lot more makeup.

_Is that what Jack likes?_ Elsa thought.

Ariel was clearly intimidated by Vanessa, too. She started pulling at her hair and trying to hide behind Eric. She looked as if Vanessa did something horrible to her.

Durng the whole time, Vanessa didn't associate with the group. She looked bored, mostly texting. Ariel happily chatted about how she is planning on going to Arendelle next year with her friends Mulan and Tiana.

"Mulan's on the football team." Jack whispered to Elsa.

Elsa coughed on the water she was drinking. "_What?"_ she said.

"Mulan and Shang are going to win the championship this year!" Ariel said.

Jack saw how Elsa looked confused, "When Mulan Fa was a freshman she pretended to be a guy so she could play football, but the league found out. Coach Phil didn't want to lose a valuable player so him and Mulan made a petition for her to play with the guys." He said. Elsa was still confused.

"You guys are coming to the Homecoming game next week, right?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, we were planning on it," Flynn said.

Jack said quietly to Elsa, "Do you want to come? Our school has a really good team."

She nodded. Elsa never went to her high school football games, so she never knew how it worked.

"Vanessa's starting classes at Arendelle after winter break," Mrs. Fisher said. That got Jack's attention. Punzie kicked him under the table.

_What?! _She mouthed to him. Elsa went pale, well paler than usual.

Eric cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, Ursula was supposed to but-" he stopped because Vanessa gave him a look. By the looks on everyone else's face, Elsa was sure they didn't know who Ursula was either.


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter after this note, you can totally skip this part i couldn't care less**

**(Please, if what I am about to say makes you stop reading this fic, I am very sorry and hope you still give me a chance and keep reading the story)**

**Hey guys!**

**So as you know its December 23, the day I chose as Elsa's birthday. I am going to write a Christmas chapter but this is not it, I am going to clear some things up.**

**First off, if I could picture the characters as actual people, like humans, not cartoons, cause that's what they are (not animated, but I love the animation Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar has done). This is what it would go like**

**Elsa- Indiana Evans. I don't care what you guys think, this is just _MY_ opinion, not yours. I guess this could help you imagine them all together instead of half of them being cartoony and the others being like whatever Elsa, Jack, and Hiccup animation is. Some of you might know Indiana as Tessa Young from _After _on Wattpad, or as Bella Hartley from H20: Just Add Water.**

**Jack- I honestly just see him as no one in particular. No one alive is as perfectly good-looking as him.**

**Anna- a younger Kristen Bell I guess.**

**Kristoff- Again, no one is that perfect**

**Rapunzel- a blonde Mandy Moore or Ashley Benson, before she chopped off her hair.**

**Flynn- Once more, perfection cannot be matched.**

**Jasmine- Jasmine Villegas. She was in Justin Bieber's Baby music video.**

**Aladdin- Avan Jogia when he was on Victorious.**

**Hiccup- Andrew Garfield BEFORE puberty hit him harder than the bus hit Regina George (Look it up its miraculous)**

**Merida- Honestly, no idea**

**Olaf- Thomas Sanders (He's on Vine)**

**Vanessa- Megan Fox… I don't know it just seems right.**

**Ariel- I know some of you will hate me for this but Ariana Grande.**

**Eric- Logan Lerman (Cause Eric reminds me of Percy Jackson and even though the movies were really bad Logan is just so adorable he reminds me of Eric, but when Logan had longerish hair in the first movie)**

**Olaf- Thomas Sanders, he's on Vine**

**Abu- (don't get mad) Zayn Malik**

**Sven- Dylan O'Brien**

**Again, _YOU DON'T HAVE TO AGREE WITH ME!_ This is _MY_ opinion and I thought it would help you guys visualize the characters hanging out as _HUMANS_. If you give me hate for this just remember this is what I think, not you.**

**This may not be accurate, I apologize, cause this is what I think, you don't have to have the same opinion.**

**Second, I am getting a lot of suggestions/requests for Elsa and Jack to have ice powers… again, they're human, so I am not sure whether or not I will do this. Right now, I have no intention of having them have ice/snow powers, but somehow I could have an idea that I wish to go through with them involving the ice power thing.**

**I'm sorry if this made you upset, this is not going to affect anything in my story, the character thing. I've been thinking about these characters being human actors for a while and wanted to share my opinion with you.**

**Xoxo, JR)**

Jack and Elsa were silent half the way back to campus.

"So… that didn't go as planned." Jack said. He looked over at Elsa; she had a blank expression on her face.

"You don't have to worry about Vanessa, baby! I have absolutely no feelings for her, I don't think I ever did." _Not as strong as the feeling I have with you_. Jack left that last part out. He squeezed her hand, but she didn't do the same.

"Two years… that's a long time. You have to accept I do feel a little threatened by her. Imagine if my ex-boyfriend suddenly came to Arendelle, how would you feel?" Elsa said quietly.

Jack's face fell, "I thought I'm your first boyfriend."

"Well you are, but just saying if I did and he came here, wouldn't you be nervous?"

"No, because you're mine."

"I'm not property, Jack."

"No! I didn't mean it like-"

"Anyways, you spent two years with her, we haven't even been together two months and-"

"Just listen to what I have to say," Jack begged. He told her the story about his and Vanessa's relationship, how he, Eric, and Vanessa would hang out all the time, and summer before freshman year of high school, Vanessa asked him out. In the middle of freshman year, Vanessa wanted to get to a higher level, to go all the way, but Jack refused because he didn't love her that much. That's when she started cheating on him, without him knowing. It seemed as if he was the only one who didn't know, and his friends didn't have the heart to tell him. He still didn't love her by the time she dumped him for Pitch, but when he found out she had been cheating on him the whole relationship, he was more mad than heartbroken. Jack was so embarrassed and mad no one told him about Vanessa, but was upset that the girl he knew since childhood lied to him.

"Oh…" was all Elsa could say.

"You have absolutely _nothing _to worry about. Vanessa was my past; you're my future and I lo-" he paused for a short second. Jack was about to say _I love you_, but he thought Elsa would think it was too soon, "like that we are together."

Elsa gave a small smile. "Ariel and Eric seem nice." She said quietly, hoping to change the subject.

Jack went on a full conversation about how Eric and Ariel met, he found a girl singing in the auditorium and went out of his mind looking for her, to Elsa it reminded her of how Aladdin and Jasmine met, but the only difference was Eric never saw Ariel's face. Apparently Ariel had a crush on Eric since she was a freshman and he was a sophomore, but they didn't get together until her sophomore year. What he didn't mention was the reason they didn't get together sooner was because Vanessa didn't approve of Ariel.

"My brother's crush stalks him," Vanessa would tell Jack, while they were still dating. "And who is she trying to fool, dying her hair that color? She obviously got it from a bottle."

One question stayed on Elsa's mind.

"Who's Ursula?" she asked Jack.

He thought for a moment, "I've been asking that question myself. I've never heard the Fisher's mention anyone named Ursula, they don't have any kids named that that's for sure, it's just Eric and Vanessa."

* * *

Anna decided to tag along to the Homecoming football game, and she brought Kristoff.

This Mulan girl really knew how to play football. If you were to look at her in the uniform, you would think she was just a very scrawny guy.

And Elsa thought that was what she was aiming for.

Jack hopelessly tried to explain the game to Elsa, and she nodded like she understood what he was saying. The part of the gang that used to go to the high school met all their old friends.

"Well if it isn't Frosty," a cold voice said.

Jack knew that voice anywhere.

"Pitch," he said. "What brings me this displeasure?"

The guy smirked, "I see you found a new whore to toy around with," he said, pointing to Elsa, "Nessa wasn't enough, was she?"

"_Va_nessa dumped you once she found out what a lame-ass you are," Eric said.

Jack's fists were clenched in balls of rage for what Pitch said to Elsa. He would have attacked him if Elsa hadn't whispered, "_Please, don't."_ in his ear.

"At least I have a girlfriend, and a life. You're just the washed up jock who took steroids that ruined your life. It got you nowhere, you still live with your parents, Pitch," Jack said.

"Not all of us have rich uncles who bribe you into college, Frost," the guy said.

Now people were staring.

"Bribe? That's a load of bull, Pitch. Because unlike you, some people are actually smart."

"Could you guys please be quiet, some people are trying to watch the game," said a sophomore, her name was Melody.

"Shut up, freshman. The grown ups are talking," Pitch snapped.

"Such a way with kids," Jack grumbled.

A teacher walked over.

"I hope alumni like you aren't fighting, are you? This is not an example of model behavior," he said.

"Of course not, Mr. Clayton, we were just leaving," Jack said, grabbing Elsa's hand and ushering Anna and Kristoff forward.

"I'll meet you guys back on campus," he muttered to Flynn, Punzie, Hiccup, and Merida.

In the car, Elsa asked, "Why did we leave?"

"Because knowing Pitch, it would only be a matter of time where he would start at you, I'm not going to let that happen." Jack said.

"What?"

"Pitch would find some way to get to me by getting to you, I'm not going to let him hurt you." He said, grabbing Elsa's hand. "I will never let anything hurt you."


	16. Chapter 16

In the next weeks was Thanksgiving, and Elsa and Anna returned home to Vermont.

At the gates of the castle they lived in, their butler and maid were waiting for them.

"Kai! Gerda! Can you believe we're back?" Anna screamed, rushing into their open arms.

"Where are our parents?" Elsa asked, after giving them a hug.

"You're father's in a business meeting and your mothers at tea with Dr. Porter, miss," Kai said.

"Kai, you've known me forever, you know you can call me Elsa!" she said cheerfully, walking inside the gates. "We should really open up the gates more often," she remarked.

Kai and Gerda looked at each other, and then at Anna. "She's… changed." Gerda finally said.

"I don't think she ever addressed me by my name before, it was always 'sir.'" Kai said.

"She met someone," Anna said, smiling.

* * *

Elsa immediately flopped down on her bed. She had two text messages, one from Jack and the other one from her high school best friend Jane Porter.

From Jack: _Get home okay? How was the drive?_

From Jane: _I missed you! When will you get home? Kida and I are waiting for you!_

Jack had this annoying protectiveness ever since the football game towards Elsa. He said he was sure Pitch would come and hurt her, even though non-students aren't allowed on campus without permission. Elsa thought it was cute how he cared for her safety.

She told Jane she would meet up with her in an hour, which would give her enough time to get ready. She decided to wear her hair down, which was different because she always wore a braid when she was home, and just started wearing it down in college. She also put on a touch of makeup, something she picked up from Punzie and Jasmine.

"Anna, I'm going to meet up with Jane and Kida, want to come?" Elsa asked.

"Can't, I'm going to video chat with Kristoff, I miss him so much," she replied.

"But- we saw him this morning before we left…"

"Well- I- um- didn't you say you had to leave?" Anna stuttered.

* * *

Walking into Jane's house, she saw her mother there.

"Elsa, dear, it's so good to see you!" her mother said. "I was just here to invite the Porter's to Thanksgiving at our house, your father's colleagues are coming,"

"Again? And the Porter's don't celebrate Thanksgiving, they're British," Elsa muttered. There hasn't been a year where the Summer's had a Thanksgiving with just their _family_. There had always been her father's work involved.

"J-Jane's up-upstairs, E-El-Elsa," Dr. Porter stuttered. He had a problem with stuttering.

"And he told me about _Atlantis! _The lost city!" Elsa heard Kida say. When she walked in the room Jane rushed over and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Elsa! How have you been, darling?"Jane asked. She had a thick British accent.

"Great, it's been good. What was that about Atlantis, Kida?" Elsa asked.

"Okay, so my boyfriend Milo, who's in my geography class, told me he found the coordinates for the lost city of Atlantis!" she squealed.

"But Kida, it's lost… people have been trying to find it for years and never found it…" Elsa said.

"Yes, but they didn't have a brain like Milo!" Kida went on and on about Atlantis, until Elsa and Jane got bored out of their minds.

"I'm tutoring an exchange student from Spain in the English language." Jane said.  
"Oh! What's his name?" Elsa asked.

"I think he said Tarzan… I can't really understand him, you see. He doesn't talk very much, and when he does it comes out so fast I don't get a word of what he's saying. What about you, Elsa? What have you been up to?"

"I, um, a lot actually… Anna's first boyfriend was a pot-head that tried to rape her and set a frat house of fire, her new boyfriend beat the living daylight's out of him, my friend Aladdin went through this search to find my friend Jasmine who he fell for without even knowing her name, and my boyfriend is convinced his old enemy wants to hurt me. So, nothing really," Elsa said.

"Boyfriend? Who is this boyfriend?" Kida asked.

"His name is Jack."

There was a pause. "_And?"_ Kida insisted.

"I met him through my roommate, and I don't know, we started dating." Elsa said, blushing.

Then her phone went off. It was Anna.

_Dad just got home, he wants to talk with you _the text said.

"Sorry, I gotta go guys," Elsa said, leaving.

* * *

Elsa stood outside her father's office, nervous. She finally knocked on the big wooden doors.

"Come in," her father's voice said.

Elsa stood awkwardly inside. "Hello, Papa," she said.

"Elsa, I want you to come to one of the business meetings I have Friday. The company is planning on remodeling the rink in Stowe, VT and if you're going to take over the company, you better start training now," he said.

_Training?_ Elsa thought.

"How is your business class going? Professor Weselton, was it?"

_Weaselton_, Elsa thought. "It's going well, Papa. I have a 95 average,"

"Hmm, yes well you can raise that by the end of the semester. Extracurricular?"

"Not really."

"Have you tried skating again?"

"Well, once, but not like a competition! This time I felt-"

Her father looked up. "Elsa, what have I always told you about skating? Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Emotion in skating is sloppy, it makes you think about other things, and not concentration. You know this." He said sternly.

"Yes, I know, but-"

"No buts. There is no feeling in skating. Block everything out. You may go now," he said, dismissing her.

"Yes, Papa."


	17. Chapter 17

**So I've been reading other fics about Jelsa with totally different plotlines but Anna and Elsa's last name is Summers… hahaha I like to know that I'd started a trend. Now I'm not sure if I really came up with the name, it just sounded right to me, but I think I was the first AU Jelsa writer to use the last name Summers. I chose this name because in **_**Frozen, **_**Anna has to make Elsa bring back summer, so I found it right to make their last name Summers. So it was my original idea and the people using Summers as Elsa and Anna's last name, that's the significant meaning behind the name, it wasn't their actual last name like Jack Frost or Kristoff Bjorgman. I know the authors who use the last name Summers, and for one of the fics (not going to mention which one) I say bravo. Now it is stated (I think, if I am wrong I apologize to the creator) that **_**I **_**am the one who made Elsa and Anna's last name Summers.**

Thanksgiving was a drag… again. Mr. Summers spent Thanksgiving discussing work-related things with his colleagues and Dr. Porter, while Elsa and Anna quietly talked to Jane.

"How does this Thanksgiving work? Don't you just eat turkey?" Jane asked.

"No no no, it's so much more than that! You also eat pie and watch football!" Anna said.

"But we don't watch football. For us we basically watch the parade, eat, then sometimes Anna and I go out for Black Friday shopping." Elsa said. "But I can't do that this year, my father's taking me to a business meeting."

"Why so early? You're only seventeen, Elsa!" Jane exclaimed.

"Hey, I will be eighteen next month." Elsa said the exact same time Anna said "What's wrong with being seventeen?" (Mr. Summers' insisted Anna started school the same year as Elsa for some strange reason)

"What I am saying, darling, is you don't need to set your life ahead of you _right now_. I've known you since we were six and you've had the same plan your entire life, go to Arendelle, take over your family business, and that's it! I have a feeling this is only your father's plan for you, but you never paved your own path. Isn't that what college is about? Paving your own path and setting your life ahead _for what you want?_"

Elsa stared out the window. She saw her old treehouse, but it looked more like a giant castle covered in ice now.

_An ice castle_, she thought to herself. Her father had the castle built for her when she was a child when she won her first skating competition. It might have been the only act of love her father showed her.

Elsa went in the treehouse until she left for college. She installed doors and windows in it to make it feel more like a home, with a portable TV and a working fridge. Elsa used to use it as a studying place for SATs and other tests, or sometimes when she had to get away from the world.

"You're right," Elsa admitted to Jane. "But I can't be free from my father's plan. He made everything possible for me to take over the company. If I back out now, who knows what he would do to me."

* * *

The ride to Mr. Summers' office the next day was awkward. Neither he nor Elsa spoke, the only sound was the radio playing old classical music.

The meeting was even more boring. Elsa tuned out most of it. She had to sit at the head of the table with her father, but most of the time she just stared off.

Her father trained her about what to do in a meeting, but it all seemed boring when it was actually put into action.

"Now, we just need to get Mr. Agrabah from Agrabah Industries to agree to have the carpets shipped to us. He has this fear of ice, but he lives in Agrabah, Florida so I believe it is because warm there, but it is peculiar because it does snow there sometimes.

Elsa remembered Jasmine's last name was Agrabah, and living in Florida in a town that has her last name.

"Papa, does this man have a daughter named Jasmine?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, you know not to interrupt." Her father said. Elsa sunk into her chair.

"Actually, I believe he does, child," her dad's worker, Mr. Smith said. He was a young guy with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Elsa remembered him from Thanksgiving, he came with his fiancée, Poca.

"Was her name Jasmine?" Elsa asked.

"I believe so," Mr. Smith replied.

"John, this is no time to discus unrelated topics," Mr. Summers said.

"But Papa, I know Jasmine. She goes to Arendelle with me." Elsa said.

"Hm, maybe this can help with the delivery, saying Elsa and his daughter are associates. This can be vital information." Mr. Summers said.

That's when Elsa lost him and tuned out again.

* * *

"I skated once again," Elsa told Jane and Kida, laying on Kida's bed after the meeting.

"Hey- Snow Queen's back!" Kida said.

Elsa groaned. "Come on, please don't call me Ice Queen! It reminds me of how _everyone_ called me Ice Queen cause they though I was a prissy, skating obsessed perfectionist! That I had no heart! I do _so _have a heart! Also, it's not _my_ fault the skating world labeled me as the Ice Queen cause I was the best skater!"

"Elsa, we called you _Snow_ Queen, not Ice Queen! Snow because that's what you skate on, right?" Jane asked.

"Jane, skiers ski on snow, skaters skate on ice," Elsa said.

"Oh, then I guess you are the Ice Queen," Jane said. Elsa groaned again.

Jack then texted her.

J: _I miss you_

E:_ I miss you, too. How did your Thanksgiving go?_

J: _Well, Bunny and I were watching football and when the Mickey's _(AN: imaginary football team) _won against the DreamWorks _(AN: another imaginary one) _he got so mad he punched my shoulder and that dislocated my collarbone._

E: _Oh my god! You poor baby how are you feeling?_

J: _I'm in a sling, but I would feel a lot better if you were here next to me. Right now._

E: _Me too_

Kida peered over Elsa's shoulder. "Is that your boyfriend texting you?" she said, startling Elsa.

"Wh- what are you- yes, Kida, this is Jack."

"Let me see a picture."

Elsa showed Kida and Jane her lock screen; it was of her and Jack the night of the Halloween ball, masks off.

"Damn, he's hot!" Kida remarked. "Nice catch!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Her friends were happy that Elsa met someone; in high school her dad forbade her to date. He probably still did.

And that's why she never told her parents about Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I plan on adding them in later but more 'if I could see the characters as humans they would be…'**

**Megara- Selena Gomez, when she was a sarcastic Alex Russo (I miss Wizards of Waverly Place)**

**Jane- Emily Rudd**

**Henry Hercules- Liam Hemsworth**

**Phoebus- Chris Hemsworth**

**Billy/Bunnymund- Max Adler**

**Taylor/Tooth- Perrie Edwards with blue hair**

**Samuel/Sandy- Ross Lynch (No hate)**

* * *

Elsa was excited to go back to campus, mainly because Jack was waiting for her.

When she saw him, she rushed into his open arms, er, _arm_.

His left arm was in a sling, from what Bunny did on Thanksgiving.

Jack put his good arm around her and gave Elsa a kiss. Bunny was next to him and gave out a wolf-whistle.

"How's your shoulder? I can't believe that happened! Well, actually I can, cause Bunny looks really strong!" Elsa said.

Bunny raised his eyebrows, "Wha-" he started. Then he saw how Jack gave him a look.

"Yeah, Bunny. You punched my shoulder on Thanksgiving when the DreamWorks lost, _that_ dislocated my collarbone, _remember?_" Jack said. Bunny saw that he was lying through his teeth.

"Yeah- yeah that really happened didn't it? Sorry I broke your boyfriend, Elsa," Bunny said. Elsa blushed, and then went to her dorm to put her bags away.

"You told her I _punched_ you? Are you scared of what your own girlfriend would think of what you did? _For her?_" Bunny asked

"N-no it's not that. Elsa thinks I'm being way too overprotective, I didn't want her to worry," Jack said.

"_Why_ on earth would she worry? You beat the crap out of Pitch! Now that should be something you should be celebrating!"

"I know, but if Elsa found out I beat him up _for her_, she would be terrified! I don't want that to happen. After all she went through this year, Hans trying to rape Anna and the fire, Pitch stalking her should be the last thing to happen!" Jack exclaimed.

Pitch threatened to take away Jack's happiness, and that was Elsa. On Black Friday Jack and Pitch met, and fought. Jack messed up Pitch's face pretty bad and broke his (Pitch's) hand, but Jack's debt was his collarbone being dislocated. Lucky for him, there was no scratch on his face.

"She's going to find out eventually," Bunny points out.

"I know, I'll tell her, but just right now, please help me protect the girl I love," Jack pleaded. Bunny caught the last part.

"You love her?"

Jack grinned, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Have you told her that?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right-"  
"Haven't told who what?" Tooth asked, walking up to her cousins with Sandy next to her.

"Nothing, just wittle Jacky is in wuv with his wittle girlfriend," Bunny said, talking in a baby voice.

"Bunnymund, I swear I will-" Jack started, but Tooth cut him off.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ELSA? THIS IS AMAZING! I APPROVE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP! SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT SEA WITCH YOU DATED!" Tooth screeched. Sandy covered his ears, but still, said nothing.

"I agree with you, Sandy. Taylor, SHUT UP!" Bunny roared. "I swear you are so annoying when it comes to romance. What are you, a girl?"

Tooth looked like she was going to kill him.

"Oh jeez, I- I mean, come on Taylor, you-you're obviously a girl but, it-it's just-" Bunny stuttered.

"Can it, Billy," Tooth demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Bunny muttered.

Tooth turned to Jack, "So you love Elsa?" she asked.

Not even waiting for an answer, she continued, "Because that's amazing! I am in love with your love!" she proclaimed. "Have you told her yet?"

"Well- no. I want to find the right moment, I don't want her to think it's rushed or anything." Jack said.

"Well, how long have you guys been together?"

"Since September 23, around when school started (AN: yep, their school starts late)."

Tooth stared off for a minute, "So, that's about two months, since today's November 27th. When did you tell the Wicked Bitch of the West you loved her?" Tooth asked.

"You mean Vanessa? Um, I didn't…"

"You never told her you loved her?"

"Um, no."

"NICE!" Tooth shouted. It was no secret she hated Vanessa. Tooth hated her even before she cheated on Jack, and when she did that made her hate Vanessa even more.

"So, what should I do?" Jack asked.

"Ooh! Make it romantic! But not too sappy! And don't make it casual; make it special! But don't do it if you feel like it's rushed, or if she won't say it back. Also, don't make her feel like she has to say it back to you, cause she might not really mean it but if you give her the puppy-dog eyes you use when you want me to give you a cookie, she might feel like she has to say 'I love you' back, and then you won't know if she really meant it, like she could just be lying to you!" Tooth said. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Well I wasn't until you said that!" Jack said, rushing off to his dorm.

"Congratulations, Taylor, you made Jack insecure about his girlfriend loving him," Bunny said, as Sandy put his head in his hands.

* * *

"It was so good to see Jack again!" Elsa said, lying on her bed.

"Elsa, you've only been away for four days, you make it sound like you guys have been separated for months!" Punzie exclaimed.

"Well, it felt like it…" Elsa said sheepishly.

"And why's that?" Anna asked, grinning. She knew exactly why, but she wanted to hear Elsa say it.

"I- I don't know…"

"You must really like him, don't you?" Punzie asked, catching on to Anna's scheme.

Elsa lost her train of thought and said, "Yes, I really do love him, wait what?"

Anna and Punzie fell on their beds giggling.

"Don't-don't tell him I said that!" Elsa said.

"Why not?" Anna said, smiling like crazy.

"I- I don't want him to think I'm rushing into this! I want to say it to him and him to say it back, and mean it! Not the awkward moment when I say it, and he feels obligated to say it so he doesn't hurt my feelings, or if he doesn't say it back at all! That would be humiliating!" Elsa remarked.

"Oh, quit worrying! He really, really likes you! I'm telling you, he's falling for you if he hasn't already, and sweetie, he's falling _hard!"_ Punzie squealed.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning, sexual reference**

Elsa smiled when she saw Jack across campus. He was talking to Hiccup; Elsa recently heard he and Astrid officially became a couple.

"Hey guys," she said. "So you and Astrid, huh Hic?"

"Um, y-yeah! It's amazing! Well, gotta go bye!" Hiccup said, as if he was in a rush. Jack just told him the same thing he told his cousins, hoping for Hiccup to ease the nervousness Tooth put on him.

Elsa turned to Jack, bit her lower lip, then leaned in to kiss him. Jack hummed with pleasure, but then Tooth's words echoed in his mind.

_You won't know if she really meant it._

Jack tensed, and Elsa pulled away.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah!" he lied. Elsa smiled and then laced her hand in his.

"I missed you, so much,"

"I missed you too, how was your visit?"

"Fun, I guess. My dad dragged me to a business meeting." Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Your family's definition of fun is different than mine," he chuckled. "My Thanksgiving was pretty chill,"

"But, didn't you hurt your shoulder on Thanksgiving?" she asked curiously.

_Crap_, Jack thought.

"Well besides that! It was all good!" he said quickly.

Elsa raised her eyebrows, "You seem nervous," she pointed out.

"N-no! Hey, can we go somewhere? Somewhere private?" he asked.

Elsa caught what he was saying. She bit her lip nervously, "Sure," she giggled.

* * *

Kristoff walked in to his dorm room to find Jack and Elsa making out on Jack's bed. It was awkward enough that this happened, but it became more awkward for the fact that Jack was shirtless.

"Um, ah- wha-" Kristoff shuddered.

Elsa suddenly sat up, knocking Jack off of her.

"Kristoff! Um, I was just- I- I mean we were just- um, please don't tell Anna!" she stuttered.

"Um, I'm going to walk out of the room, come back in ten minutes, and pretend this never happened," Kristoff said, looking embarrassed and backing out.

"Jack!" Elsa said, he was still on the floor. When he got up she swatted him on the shoulder, the one that wasn't injured.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said, pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Don't you think it was awkward when Kristoff walked in?!"

"Nah, he's cool. He won't mention it to us,"

"Jack! He's my sister's _boyfriend_! He's probably going to tell her and then she's- she's-" Elsa put her hands on her head and started to worry.

"Hey, it's okay, Anna won't judge," Jack sat on the bed and pulled her close. She snuggled up to him.

"I know," she pouted, "But she won't let me off without poking fun at it,"

Jack nuzzled her neck, then kissed it. Elsa let out a moan, but then pulled away.

"M-maybe w-we should wait, f-for this," she said.

Jack furrowed his brows. "For what?" he asked. Elsa raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say, '_Really?'_

"Oh," he said, blushing.

"It-it's not that I don't want to, it-it's just th-that I-I'm not ready… not yet."

"Y-you want to?" he said, catching that part.

Elsa blushed deeply, "It-it's, I mean- I- I just- I want to- um, I- I should g-go,"

Jack watched her leave, not knowing if he should be glad or scared they were both thinking of the same thing, and that they wanted to do it to each other.

**(Sorry if this makes you upset about the sexual reference, but this is rated T after all so… I guess you should have expected it.)**


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa walked into her dorm to find Pitch sitting at her desk.

Punzie and Anna were nowhere to be seen, and Elsa had no idea how he got in her dorm.

She started to scream, but Pitch rushed over and covered her mouth with his good hand. Elsa saw that his face was beaten up pretty badly.

"Don't say anything, princess. I'm here to talk," He said, rather coolly. Elsa noticed he had a slight lisp from his swollen lips.

"Sit down, dollface," he ordered. She was so nervous she almost missed the chair she was about to sit on.

She started, "Wh-what are y-you-"

"Doing here? Isn't it obvious? Getting even with Frost," he said, as if it were obvious.

Elsa gave him a confused look, "Wh-why?"

Pitch stared at her for a moment, "You don't know?"

"Kn-know what?" Elsa was terrified he would pull out a weapon or something, and she was too afraid to yell for help.

"Your _boyfriend_ didn't tell you how I ended up like this?" He looked disgusted when he said _boyfriend._

"Wh-why would h-he?"

Pitch hit the wall. "BECAUSE HE DID THIS!" he screamed.

"WHY DID HE NOT TELL YOU? HE DID THIS ALL FOR _YOU!"_ Pitch hollered, pointing at his face and hand that was in a cast.

Elsa stared at him, dumbfounded, "I-I don't- he wo-wouldn't- w-why would he-"

"Cause your little psycho of a man was all paranoid I'd do something to his _precious gal_. I wasn't! I could honestly not give a shit about you,"

"Well why would you-"

"Shut up, I'm talking, you're listening," Pitch ordered.

"So Black Friday comes, and you know what? Your _Prince Charming_ frikin' confronts me and screams to stay away from you, I didn't even know your god damn name and he shouts '_Stay away from Elsa!' _Then you know what? He starts beating _me_ up. _Me._ I was literally sitting down at the skate-park, minding my own business, then _boom!_ And then I'm in the emergency room for a busted hand and stiches over my eye, because of _him. _It wasn't a total loss though, I broken his shoulder for it,"

"J-Jack would never do that! Th-that's not something he would do!" Elsa protested.

Pitch chuckled, Elsa found that sound horrifying, like something out of a horror movie.

"Oh, princess, I've known Jackson much longer than you. This is _exactly_ what he would do."

"D-did you come here to hurt me?"

"Oh, no princess," he said. Elsa sighed in relief.

"Not yet," he added.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not going to hurt _you_, I'm going to be watching you. And deciding."

"D-deciding what?"

"What I could do to break you. If I break you, your little knight in shining armor will feel crushed about what _he_ caused."

"H-how could you watch me? Non-students aren't allowed on campus, and-"

"Princess, I got eyes everywhere, even here. I'll _always _be watching." Pitch headed towards the window, about to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said, right when he was about to leave, "Tell _anyone_ about this meeting, and your sister might find herself frozen to the heart in the middle of the fjord around the school," Pitch gave her a wicked grin, looked at a framed photo of Elsa and Anna, then jumped out the window.

Elsa sat there, overwhelmed by everything.

_Why would Jack lie to me?_ was surprisingly, her only question.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't know what to do!" Elsa exclaimed, flopping on Jasmine's bed. She just finished telling her how she _suspected_ Jack of lying, not mentioning the part about Pitch.

"Well, maybe he wasn't lying! Maybe Pitch like, hit himself with a hammer or something, where did you even see him?" Jasmine tried.

"Um, at the edge of campus?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I-I'm telling you!" Elsa stuttered.

Jasmine looked at her questionably, "Okay, so you saw him at the edge of campus, and what? What happened?"

"Um, he-he was st-staring at m-me and I-I don't know his face looked pretty bad,"

"He was _staring_ at you? Like _watching?_" Jasmine's eyes went wide.

Someone knocked on the door, Jasmine opened it to find Aladdin carrying two children.

"Jas! Look, I found these kids! Can we keep them? Please?" he gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Jasmine glanced back at Elsa, "We'll finish this conversation later,"

She turned to Aladdin, "What do you mean by '_can we keep them?'"_

"Y'know, like raise them. Together," he blushed.

Jasmine blushed too, while Elsa giggled. "Aladdin, I-I'm flattered, b-but I-I'm only eighteen! I can't raise kids!"

Aladdin laughed, "Don't worry, babe, I was just messing with you. I'm helping these kids at the orphanage, y'know, help them find families."

"That is so sweet!" Elsa cooed. One boy with reddish hair and big hazel eyes chased around a smaller boy with dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

Jasmine sighed in relief, "And who might you two be?" she asked them.

The boy with red hair replied, "I'm Oliver, I'm nine, this is my friend Tanti, he's eight."

The other boy gave a small wave.

"Boys, this is my girlfriend Jasmine and our friend Elsa," Aladdin said.

Tanti beckoned Aladdin to kneel.

"Your girlfriend's pretty," he whispered in Aladdin's ear. It was loud enough for the girls to hear. They both giggled.

"I know," Aladdin whispered back, smiling up at Jasmine.

The boys ran around the dorm room while Aladdin and Jasmine sat on her bed, and Elsa sat on Merida's.

"So do you think Pitch is stalking you?" Jasmine asked.

"Wait, what?" Aladdin said, confused, "Is this the Pitch guy Flynn and Jack and all those guys went to school with?"

"Yes…" Elsa said quietly, fiddling with her hair.

"And why would he be watching you?"

"Well… Um, so Jack came back to school with a dislocated shoulder right? And um, Pitch looked like he was beaten up, and um, when I asked Bunny about hurting Jack's shoulder, he was oblivious, and I know Jack and Pitch have a bad relationship and it just kinda adds up and, oh my god, Elsa, breathe!" she rushed out, having to remind herself to take a breath.

"You're going to tell Jack, right?" Aladdin asked.

"No! And-and neither are you! I-I could just be overreacting, that's all…"

"But Els, this could be serious," Jasmine warned.

Elsa stood up quickly, "N-no it's probably nothing to worry about! I-I should get back to my dorm!" she said, walking towards the door. She opened it to bump into a petite girl with a large boy behind her.

"Hello!" the girl greeted. "I'm Belle, Belle Cogsworth!"

"H-hi, I'm Elsa," she said.

Jasmine walked up behind Elsa, "Hey Belle, who's this?" she asked, referring to the guy behind her.

"Oh, this is Adam Beastly, I'm, er, helping him with English," she looked scared while saying it. Adam gave some sort of grunt.

"Anyways, I came here for my bag, we're going to the library," and just like that, they were gone.

"I should get these kids back, it's getting dark," Aladdin said. He gave Jasmine a kiss and then beckoned the boys to follow him.

"Bye Jasmine! Bye Elsa!" Oliver said. Tanti gave the girls hugs.

When they left, Jasmine turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, this could be serious,"

"N-no! It's not! Please, whatever you do, don't tell _anyone_ about this!"

Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

"Please! Swear it! And make Aladdin swear it, too! Please no one can know about this!" Elsa begged.

Jasmine stared at her for a minute. "Fine, I won't spill, but if anything like this happens again, you _have_ to tell me. Promise?"

"Yes! And thank you!" Elsa said, leaving the room.

* * *

"Class," Professor Weselton announced, "We have a new student starting this class today, he decided to switch majors. Why he did it in the middle of the semester, I don't know why, but let's give him a warm Arendelle welcome,"

The boy sat in the front of the class.

Jack leaned over to Elsa, "I bet you Weaseltown is going to make you tutor him," he smirked, "After all, you are the smartest one in this class,"

Elsa smiled, but it faded quickly. She hasn't mentioned Pitch, but now being around Jack made her wonder what other lies he told her.

Sure enough, at the end of class Weselton called the new boy and Elsa up to his desk.

"Elsa, you will help this young man learn everything we covered so far so he can catch up, okay?" he demanded.

Elsa and the boy agreed.

When they walked out of class, the boy said, "I really appreciate what you will be doing, Elsa, was it?"

"Yes," Elsa replied, waiting for him to introduce himself.

Jack, Jasmine, Hiccup, and Kristoff walked over to the two of them.

Seeing them, the boy grinned, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

**Hey so Peter Pan would be Robbie Kay… I love **_**Once Upon a Time **_**:) **

**Tanti is a character from the **_**Aladdin**_** TV show and Oliver is from **_**Oliver and Company**_**… again, I own none of these characters.**


	22. Chapter 22

"So why did you decide to switch majors?" Elsa asked Peter. They were in the cafe, ready to start his tutoring session.

"I dunno, it just didn't speak to me well. I was majoring in children's education, but then I realized, I'm just like a kid, and to be a teacher you would have to grow up. I don't want to grow up," he grinned, "Also something pushed me towards business, actually some_one_,"

Elsa totally got this, "Like your parents?" she asked, "Did they make you switch to business?"

"It wasn't necessarily my _parents_," Peter grimaced at the memory; Elsa pretended to ignore it.

Elsa walked up to get an iced coffee. The girl behind the counter was a short blonde girl, a junior.

"How do you know that guy?" the girl asked.

"You mean him?" Elsa asked, pointing at Peter. The girl nodded.

"Oh, I'm tutoring him in business, why?"

"He switched majors?"

"Yes, why?"

'That's strange…" The girl stared off, like she was thinking.

"Um…"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tink, Tinkerbell Pan. Peter's my little brother. I'm surprised he switched majors and didn't tell me, especially since his girlfriend was in his children's education class,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that's the only reason he came to Arendelle, to be with Wendy. He was so dead set to go to Neverland College in Pixie Hollow, Massachusetts but switched when he heard she was coming here. Something really big must have happened if he switched majors. He refused to go to Neverland even when his best friends went, there are too many of them to name so I just call them Tiger Lily and the Lost Boys,"

"Oh okay,"

"Take my advice, if I were you, I'd stay away from my brother," Tink warned.

"Why's that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Don't let the sweet demeanor fool you, he's the devil in disguise,"

"Oh…"

Elsa walked away with her coffee. She was sure Tink was just saying that out of sisterly love. Elsa was pretty sure she already met the devil…

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked when Elsa got back to her seat.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I was just talking to the girl who works here," Elsa replied. She studied Peter, there was no way this boy was a devil.

"Ah, so you met Tink," he smiled and waved to his sister behind the counter, who turned away.

"She probably said horrible things about me, which are probably true," he jokes.

Elsa laughed at this.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Peter asked. It took them six hours to get through Weselton's first unit he taught the class.

"Basically," Elsa sighed.

"But- it doesn't make any sense!" he complained.

"I know that and you know that, but Weaseltown doesn't know that,"  
"Weaseltown?" Peter asked. He cracked a smile.

"Oh, my boyfriend made that up. He's kinda a jokester,"

"I wish my girlfriend would be that funny; she's all sophisticated and shit."

Elsa laughed, "'Sophisticated and shit'?" she asked.

"She moved from London with her family a few years ago and strives to be a," he mocks a British accent, "_Proper lady,"_

Elsa laughed at this. Peter may have been childish, but he sure was funny.

"I should go, it's pretty late," Peter points out.

Elsa pulled out her phone; it was ten thirty. She also noticed she also had fifteen text messages and three missed calls from Jack.

_Crap_, she thought.

"Yeah, I should go, too. Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

Peter nodded, then left. Elsa called Jack back.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he demanded after the first ring.

"I-I was tutoring Peter an-and lost track of t-time-"

"I was worried sick! I thought Pitch kidnapped you or something!"

"Jack, baby, I'm fine. I'm in the café."

"I'm coming over there now." Jack hung up abruptly.

* * *

In less than five minutes, he was in the café.

"Do you know how scared I was?" Jack roared. "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was tutoring someone for Pete's sake! You don't have to know where I am twenty-four seven!"

"Maybe I do! I'm trying to protect you!"

"From who? Who are you protecting me from?"

"Goddammit Elsa! From _Pitch!"_

"Why in hell would I need protection from Pitch?" Elsa screamed, but she thought, _Gotcha._

"If that beat up warning wasn't enough to make him stay away from you!"

"What was that?" Elsa said, lowering her voice. "You _beat Pitch up? _Is that why your shoulder's bust?_"_

Jack stood there, mouth wide open, in shock "I- I-"

This was all Elsa needed for an answer, "You _lied _to me? What other lies have you told me?" she demanded.

"Elsa, I-"

"Save it! I don't want your excuses! I'm done!"

And just like that, she left.

Elsa plopped down on her bed, crying. Anna took note of this. She walked over with mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to Elsa.

"I don't want to talk about it, Anna," Elsa sobbed.

"You don't have to, this is to make you forget about whatever happened," Anna replied, handing Elsa a tissue.

"It's going to take a lot more than this to make me forget,"

Anna thought for a moment, "It's snowing…" she pointed out.

"What about it?" Elsa said, wiping her nose.

Anna's face broke out in a grin, "Wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa open up. Please?" Jack begged, knocking on the door. He was disappointed when Punzie opened it.

"Jack? What's wrong? Have you been crying?" she asked.

"Where's Elsa? I need to explain to her what happened."

Punzie examined him, "Oh god, what did you do?" she finally said.

"That's none of your business! Where is she?" Jack demanded.

"She's out, and based on how you look, I doubt she would want to see you," Punzie replied, slamming the door in his face.

Jack walked to his dorm room in the snow, silently crying.

_I messed up big time_, he thought.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Peter asked in the library the next day. He noticed Elsa staring off… again.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Well… you and Jasmine sat with me in the front instead of the back with your friends today, and you seem, well, distracted," Peter points out.

"Oh, n-no I'm just… tired," Elsa lied. Well, it was half the truth, she did stay up all night building snowmen and laughing with Anna, but then coming back and sobbing into her pillow about Jack, but she didn't want to burden Peter by telling him that. She told Anna and Punzie when they got back to the dorm; Punzie was pissed, so was Anna, but they made an effort to comfort her.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, snapping Elsa back to reality.

"Well, no but I don't want you to be worried."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Elsa looked at him warily.

"Hey, I'm a great listener," he offered.

Elsa dove in full detail about her relationship with Jack. She told Peter how he lied to her about Pitch, not expecting herself to break down so quickly. She then told him about how after he left, Jack came over and went berserk, and Elsa thinks she broke up with him and how Anna helped her with it.

"Tell me more about Anna," Peter said softly, hoping to change the subject, because Elsa looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Elsa sniffled, "She's my best friend, I love her to death. B-but once I hurt her w-when I was skating, a-and I never forgave myself…" she looked like she was going to sob.

"You skate?" Peter asked, hoping to switch the subject again.

"I- I used to, the memories too painful,"

"Hey, if you want we can finish this another time," Peter offered. Elsa nodded and he left.

_Why did I pour my heart out to a guy I just met?_ Elsa asked herself. _He's a really good friend, __**(**_**AN: FRIEND no feelings for each other, they are strictly FRIENDS. I am not going to make them fall in love or anything don't you worry)**

* * *

Elsa made her way to her dorm. When she got inside her room, she started watching reruns of CSI on Netflix.

It was about ten o'clock when someone knocked on her door.

"Elsa? Please open up," It was Jack.

Punzie and Anna looked at her, waiting for Elsa to tell them what to do.

"W-what d-do you want?" she said through the door.

"Please, just let me explain everything," Jack begged.

"No, I'm not letting you in,"

"Then I'll wait," Jack announced. Elsa heard a thud on the floor. When she looked out the peephole, she saw Jack sitting right outside her door.

"Y'know it would be a lot warmer if you would let me in," Jack offered.

"Not a chance,"

"Don't open the door tonight, I'm going to bed," Elsa told the girls. They quickly followed her.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Elsa still wasn't asleep. She looked through her peephole, and sure enough, Jack was sleeping outside her door.

_Do I really want him to freeze?_ Elsa thought to herself.

She grabbed a blanket, went outside her room, and put it over Jack. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I don't forgive you, not yet," she whispered, "But I will let you explain to me what happened, but please, just give me some space," she knew he couldn't hear her, that's exactly why she told him, so she wouldn't need to explain it to a protesting conscious Jack. Elsa walked back into her room.

When she left, Jack opened his eyes.

"Okay," he whispered, "I'll give you space,"

A single tear rolled down both their cheeks as they fell asleep.

* * *

**The Peter Pan in my story will sorta be based off of the Peter Pan from _Once Upon A_** **_Time (_I do not own this character) instead of mainly the movie. He will be like both but a little more like the OUAT Peter.**

**Tinkerbell is Rose McIver. (I don't own her either)**


	23. Chapter 23

Jack woke up to Punzie dumping ice water on his head.

"Get up," she snapped.

"Dammit Rapunzel! Was that necessary?" Jack shouted.

"Well considering how hurt Elsa is, yeah it was. Where did you get that blanket?"

Jack stood up and shook the water out of his hair, "Not sure," he lied.

Punzie took it and threw it in her room. "It's Anna's, now I advise you to get back to your dorm before Anna comes out and like, punches you or something,"

"Where's Elsa?"

"She's still sleeping,"

"Can I see her?"

"In your dreams, actually not even," Punzie remarked, walking into the room and slamming the door.

* * *

"Dude, why are you all wet?" Flynn asked when Jack walked through the door.

"Your girlfriend just gave me an ice bath," Jack grumbled.

"Is Elsa still mad at you? Her and Jas sat with that new kid in class yesterday. Patrick, is it?" Kristoff asked.

"Peter," Jack corrected, "And yes, she's still mad," he said rather glumly.

"Are you going to chase after her?" said Kristoff.

Jack stared out the window as he put on a clean shirt. The snow had settled and a thin layer of frost was on the window. He sighed, thinking about how he and Elsa would have loved spending time in the snow.

"No," he finally said, "I think I'll give her space, for a while,"

"I mean it makes sense," Flynn adds, "You are the one who overreacted,"

Jack glared at him while he ripped off part of the calendar. It was December 11th, they left for winter break on the 22nd.

"I hope she forgives me by the end of the semester," Jack muttered, "Or else I would have two problems, Elsa, _and_ Vanessa." He shuddered at the thought that Vanessa would be starting school January 12th when they got back. The good news was Eric was planning on transferring to Arendelle, too, the naval academy was too far away from Ariel. Eric might be the only person who could control his sister.

"Hey man, you'll get her back!" Flynn comforts, "You guys go together like, snow and ice!"

"That's a horrible allegory, Rider. You probably meant sleighs and reindeer," Kristoff remarked.

"What does that even mean?" Flynn asked. Kristoff just shrugged.

* * *

"So how's everything?" Peter asked Elsa later that day in the library. He sounded like he genuinely cared.

Elsa looked horrible; she wore her _I'm-incredibly-sad-so-what's-the-point_ look, which was sweatpants, an extremely baggy sweatshirt, slippers, her hair in a messy braid, and she wore no makeup.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, Peter," she sniffed.

"You sure? If you aren't, I could listen," he offered.

That's when she broke down. She sobbed and whimpered but said no words. Peter could tell she was heartbroken, anyone could.

Now people were starting to stare. Peter awkwardly patted Elsa's shoulder as she sobbed with her face in her hand.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" he offered. Elsa nodded.

When they got to the room, Anna immediately opened it, and Elsa cried on her shoulders. Peter quietly left, leaving the two sisters alone.

Anna lead Elsa to her bed, grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream, and her and Elsa watched the movie _Ice Princess_ while Elsa continued to cry.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. When Elsa woke up Anna and Punzie were at the foot of her bed.

"Hi," Anna said quietly. "Is there anything in particular you want to do today?"

"I want to listen to every sad song I have on repeat, watch sad movies, and stuff my face with chocolate, alone," Elsa replied, hiding under the covers.

Anna immediately grabbed all the chocolate-related things from the cabinet and Elsa's music player, while Punzie grabbed her stash of movies and Elsa's laptop, then they left.

For Jack it wasn't much better. He drove to his house for the weekend unannounced, and his parents were startled to find him angrily hitting hockey pucks at the garage at seven in the morning. Again he shut people out, including his brother, Jaime, who tried to play hockey with him.

Jack spent hours laying in his old bedroom, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Elsa. Staying away from her, even for this short period of time, killed him inside.

_Stupid Pitch, _he thought, _Why'd I let him get in my head?_

* * *

Elsa got up the next morning and got ready to tutor Peter, since they cancelled on Friday for her breakdown.

At the end, Peter asked, "Why don't you try talking to Jack, to see if he had a reason to lie to you?"

_I told Peter that part, too? Wow I guess I really did pour my heart out to him,_ she thought.

"Thanks," she said weakly; it wasn't exactly a bad idea.

* * *

**Three days later**

The two were wrecks, and everyone noticed it. They barely came in contact, and when they did, it was awkward. Finally that night Elsa sent a text to Jack.

_E: Can we talk?_

Not even a minute passed before she got a reply.

_J: Of course, when?_

_E: Tomorrow before class? At the café? _

_J: Sure, I will be there_

Jack hoped he didn't sound too eager.

The next morning when Elsa sat down at the table Jack was sitting at, he wasted no minute.

"So Pitch threatened to hurt you and I didn't want that to happen so yeah I beat him up and told him to stay away from you cause if he hurt you I'd never forgive myself so I gave him a warning that's how my shoulder got hurt and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about it and-and- I'm an idiot," he rushed out.

Elsa's eyes went wide, but then they were filled with understanding, and love.

"I-"

"I'm so sorry!" he also added, cutting her off.

"I- um, wow- wh-why didn't you just tell me the truth?" she stuttered.

Jack stared down at his hands, "I-I dunno," he said sheepishly.

"But I am really sorry," he says again, pleading with Elsa. He reached across the table to hold her hand, and to his delight she didn't pull away.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

Elsa stared at him for a while, she was thinking about Jack's worry of Pitch hurting her; she still wasn't planning on telling him about the encounter for Anna's safety.

"I forgive you," she finally said.

Jack smiled in relief. He walked to her chair and hugged her fiercely.

"Jack!" Elsa gasped, "People are staring,"

"I don't care," he replied, kissing her hair, "I've missed you."

They walked into class hand in hand.

"So you two are back together?" Jasmine asked, smiling.

"Yep," Elsa grinned. She saw Peter in his usual seat; if she was still mad at Jack, she would have sit next to him.

"Hey Peter," Jack said, reading Elsa's expression, "If you want you can sit in the back with us,"

Peter happily agreed and sat on the other side of Elsa. During the lecture, he leaned over and whispered, "_It seems like it all worked out,"_

Elsa smiled at this.

* * *

**I have exams next week so updating will be difficult. They end on Thursday of next week so expect me to be back on around then if not sooner.**


	24. Chapter 24

Elsa's head laid on Jack's chest while Punzie babbled about finals. They were in the dorm common room waiting for Merida to return from her economics class.

Flynn walked in and saw that his girlfriend was nervous. Very, very slowly, he tried to back out of the room.

"Flynn! I see you!" Punzie called out. Defeated, Flynn walked into the room.

"Goldie! Er, what's up?" he asked, scared.

"My arts teacher, Professor Andalasia-"

"Or _Prince Edward,"_ Anna said dreamily. Kristoff didn't know how to respond to this.

"Yeah, well, he wants me to write a song for my final! I can't write a song! Who do they think I am, Mandy Moore?" she started to panic.

"What about the poem ya wrote last year fer English?" Merida asked, walking in the room.

"Mer, that's a song about a flower with magical powers, it's not a song!"

"Well you did write that, maybe you could write another song?" Hiccup suggests. Punzie shrugged.

"What about you, Anna? Have a song idea yet?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah! It's a great one too! It's just, erm, i-it's just-"

"Yes?"

"A-a duet," she rushed out.

"Huh?" Kristoff looked like he was hit with a brick.

"Well, i-it could be a-a duet if the p-person doesn't take the class, a-and well, um," Anna pulled out sheets of loose paper, "I-I wrote it so it could fit y-your range, i-if you wanted to s-sing it with me," she said sheepishly.

Everyone was staring at Kristoff. He slowly read over the lyrics; they were good, but Kristoff wasn't a singer.

That didn't mean he would have wanted to disappoint Anna.

"Okay…" he said slowly. Anna hugged him tightly.

"What about after finals?" Jasmine asked, "We would have nothing to do! We at least deserve a break,"

"That's right," Olaf pointed out. "What about Florida? Can't you imagine it? A drink in my hand, my skin up against the burning sand, probably getting gorgeously tanned-"

"I don't think that's in our budget, Olaf," Elsa said. "Plane trips to Florida are expensive,"

"What about skiing?" Jack suggested. He was playing with Elsa's hair.

"Wait, are you two back together?" Flynn asked. A grin started to grow on his face.

Elsa laughed nervously, "Ahaha, yeah,"

Anna let out a sound that sounded like a squeal, "That's amazing! Now we can stop secretly plotting to get you two in the same room!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked.

Anna awkwardly switched the subjects, "Uh, yeah skiing! We have a family cabin in Stowe, right near the mountain!"

"Yeah, but Anna, do you really think Papa would let us go to the cabin? A bunch of college students in one place, unsupervised, is an accident waiting to happen," Elsa warned.

"Dad would totally say yes!" Anna cheered, "If _I_ ask him," she added. Elsa rolled her eyes. If Elsa was the perfect student, that made Anna "daddy's little princess." Sometimes it made Elsa sick.

* * *

After a bunch of "yes Daddy's," and "please Daddy's" Anna convinced her father to let them stay in the cabin two days after Christmas to the time they had to go back to school. Elsa was relieved that by going, she would get away from the tedious meetings her father would have made her go to.

"Who would be going?" Elsa asked them.

"Well how many bedrooms does the house have?"

Anna coughed, "Um, eleven,"

"_What? _That's huge!" Aladdin remarked.

"Well- Papa usually took clients up to the mountains to persuade them and I have my own room, Elsa has her own room, our parents have their own room, and then a lot of guest rooms! And sometimes our servants-"

"You have _servants?"_ Hiccup asked in awe.

"Well, yes, but they're really nice! And we aren't snobby or anything! You guys know that!" Anna argued.

"How come you didn't tell us you guys are loaded?" Flynn asked.

"Anyways!" Elsa interrupted, "Who's coming?"

Punzie thought for a second, "Well, I think all of us, maybe Megara and Essie could come, so the room situation could be me and Flynn, Jack and Elsa, Kristoff and Anna, Jas and Aladdin, Hiccup and Astrid-"

"Actually Astrid's going to Romania with her parents over break, so count her out," Hiccup says.

Punzie continues, "Okay then, Hiccup and, er, Abu, Olaf and Sven? Henry Hercules and Meg, Essie and Phoebus, and Merida can sleep alone, sound good?"

"Sure, we don't have to tell Papa the rooming situation though," Elsa said nervously. She still hasn't told her parents she had a boyfriend, mostly because she knew her father would throw a fit.

* * *

"Dude, can I ask you a huge favor?" Kristoff asked. He and Jack were in their dorm room.

"It depends on what it is," Jack replied, not looking up from his class notes.

"Can you and Elsa come on a double date with me and Anna? I'm really nervous about it,"

Jack looked up, "Kris, you've been dating her for about two months, why are you nervous?"

"Well… Hans just had his trial and he's on parole for attempted rape and minor drug possession, a-and I know Anna's nervous about it which makes me nervous and the only person who can calm her nervousness in Elsa,"

Jack agreed, hoping this could help improve his relationship.

* * *

"_Skating?_" Elsa asked, "Kristoff wants us to go _skating?_" She sighed, putting her head in her hands. "If only he knew."

Jack hugged her. "The accident won't happen again, I made sure Kristoff is going to make her use one of the granny-walkers on the ice so she won't slip. She'll be fine, but will you?" he asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"What happened the last time Anna went skating was a freak accident, it won't happen again. Everything will be fine," he assures her.

Elsa was wary about it, but agreed. She didn't want Anna to be suspicious about why she would decline, since she remembered nothing of what happened.

* * *

"I should go," Elsa tells Peter in the library. It was six forty five, Jack was stopping by her dorm at seven.

"Date with Jack?" Peter asked, grinning. He was happy Elsa was out of her _I-don't-care-about-anything_ stage.

"Yeah, he's taking me skating," she smiled. Peter told her to have fun, while she rushed out the door.

Back at the dorm, Elsa found Anna throwing the entire content of her closet on the floor.

"Anna- what-"

"Found it!" Anna exclaimed. She quickly put on the purple shirt she was digging through her closet to find.

"Ready to go?" she asked, giddy.

"Y-you're picking this up, right?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, sure, later," Anna said, getting the door. Jack and Kristoff stood outside, Jack smiling slightly. Elsa kissed him when they walked out.

* * *

"You okay?" Jack asked. Elsa had been staring at Anna for a while, watching her tie her skates up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just… nervous," she admitted.

"Hey, I expected that, but look, she's with Kristoff! He won't let anything happen to her,"

Jack headed onto the ice, Elsa followed him. When she put one foot onto the rink, something in the upstairs window caught her eye. It was a person. It was Pitch.

Elsa did the first thing that came into her mind.

She started to scream.

* * *

**To a lot of you, thanks for the "good lucks" for my midterms! It means a lot to me :) The flower song Rapunzel was talking about was the Healing Incarnation from _Tangled_ and the duet Anna was talking about was scraped from _Frozen _but it's on Tumblr. xoxo, JR**


	25. Chapter 25

**GUYS **_**FROZEN**_**'S GONNA BE ON BROADWAY! AH! GAH! *****LE FANGIRLS * * LE DIES * OHMYGOD IM IN A GLASS CASE OF EMOTION DON'T TOUCH ME**

* * *

Jack turned around. He looked up to see what Elsa was screaming at. Nothing was in the window. He rushed over to her. She was grabbing on the ledge for support.

"Hey! Whoa, it's okay! What happened?" Jack asked, trying to calm her down. She was on the brink of a panic attack.

Tears were spilling out of Elsa's eyes as she gasped for air. Anna and Kristoff rushed over to the two of them.

"Elsa, breathe! What happened?" Anna asked.

Elsa couldn't breathe. She was too afraid to. Jack put her arms around her as she let out a muffled sob.

"Here let me take her to the-"

"No, Anna, I got it," Jack interrupted. He led Elsa to the bathroom, and once he got in there he made her sit on the sink counter while he stood in front of her. She looked down at her lap as she let out silent sobs.

Jack took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. Her eyes were closed.

"Hey, please, look at me," he begged. He was heartbroken seeing her like this. She looked beautiful when she cried, but Jack hated seeing her upset.

After pleading some more, Jack rested his forehead against hers. She sniffled as he kissed her cheek.

Elsa looked up at this. Jack noticed there was terror in her eyes.

_Of what?_ he asked himself. _Of me?_ He shook this thought out of his head.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong," he asked softly. Elsa shook her head.

_It's to protect Anna,_ she reminded herself.

"Come on, I obviously know there's something wrong,"

They had this staring contest for a while. Elsa's eyes were bloodshot and puffy while Jack's were in pain seeing her in this state of weakness.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me," Jack said taking her hands in his. Elsa still didn't say anything, she just stared at the floor. Jack pretended to wait by humming to himself and tapping his foot. He looked ridiculous, Elsa giggled at this.

"Please?"

Elsa wiped her nose, while Jack added, "You know you can trust me with anything,"

Elsa quietly whispered, "Pitch,"

Jack dropped her hands and took a step back. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at Elsa with wide eyes.

"What did he do to you?" he demanded. Elsa stared back at him with sad eyes.

"Please, tell me, I need to know," he pleaded.

"I-I can't,"

"Did he threaten you? Me? Anna?" At the mention of Anna Elsa let out a sob, but clapped her hand over her mouth.

Jack leaned against the wall. "It's Anna, he threatened Anna, didn't he?"

"N-not directly, h-he told m-me th-that he would h-hurt her i-if I t-told any-anyone,"

"What is he planning on doing?"

"Br-breaking me, c-cause he s-said it would h-hurt you,"

Jack thought about this. He walked over and put his arms around her.

"From now until you leave for winter break on Sunday, I'm not leaving your side," he announced.

Elsa looked up into his blue eyes, "So, you're basically going to be glued to me all of tonight and tomorrow?" she sniffled.

"You won't get away from me that easy," Jack kissed her softly on the lips. Right then Anna opened the bathroom door.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay Elsa?" she asked. Elsa nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"What happened out there?" Anna asked, closing the door behind her.

Elsa looked at Jack for help, "She doesn't want to talk about it. You and Kristoff stay here, I'm going to take her back to the dorm," he said, trying to stay calm.

"But-"

"No, Anna, you should stay with Kristoff," Elsa insisted. "He can teach you how to skate, since I never got a chance to," As she said the last part she let out more sobs, memories of Anna unconscious on the ice filling her mind, the little scar on her neck being slit open, pouring out blood.

* * *

Jack steered her out of the building, trying not to draw attention to them in the dark. He unlocked his dorm room to find it dark, Flynn was probably out with Aladdin or Punzie. Jack walked over to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and quickly changed into sweatpants. He offered the t-shirt to Elsa, who shook her head.

"No, I don't nee-"

"Elsa, I'm not leaving you alone, and I'm pretty sure the guys wouldn't be as judgmental as your roommates," he insisted. Elsa carefully took the t-shirt in her hands.

"Turn around," she said, quietly. Jack smirked, facing the window.

"Shut your eyes, too," she added. Very dramatically, Jack slapped his hands over his face. He heard Elsa giggle.

"Okay," she said. Jack turned around. On her his t-shirts went down to her mid-thigh, making her petite shape even smaller. She combed her hair with her fingers as she took her braid out. Jack noticed his mouth was wide open. She smiled at this.

Jack put his arms around her as she climbed into his bed. He let her put on cheesy Christmas movies as she talked about the holidays.

"I knew my dad would say yes to Anna about the house. He wouldn't have said yes to me," she tells him.

"Why wouldn't he?" he asked.

Elsa sighed, "It's probably because my dad expects more of me, but Anna begged him to let me go, if she didn't ask I wouldn't have been going,"

"Well, what does your mom have to say about this?"

"It irritates her, but it's not like she has a say in anything my father does. He's kind of controlling,"

"Like me?" Jack smirked, joking.

Elsa smiled, "No, he's nothing like you," She started to yawn, and soon enough, she was asleep.

* * *

Jack was still awake when Flynn walked in. He was too tired to ask questions so he just flopped down on his mattress. Kristoff walked in a short time after. He was about to ask Jack about what happened, but Jack pointed to a sleeping Elsa whose head was rested against his chest. Kristoff just laid down on his bed and watched the Christmas movies with Jack while Flynn and Elsa snored. In a while, Kristoff was asleep.

"Jack?" Elsa mumbled in her sleep. Jack never knew she was a sleep talker. He decided to play along with it.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't leave me," she said sleepily.

Jack chuckled, "Never," he replied. He kissed her forehead as she turned in her sleep.

"I love you," she said. That made Jack freeze.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm in love with you, Jack Frost," she sighed.

_She's sleeping, she doesn't know what she's saying. She's dreaming_ he told himself.

But… a dream is a wish your heart makes…

"I love you, too," he smiled. One day he hoped to say it to her while she was conscience.


	26. Chapter 26

**Long chappie, just cause :)**

* * *

Jack woke up to find Elsa sleeping on his chest. Their legs were tangled together and he had his arms around her. She was drooling slightly, but Jack thought it was cute. He started fiddling with her hair as she murmured in her sleep.

It was sunny outside, but there was snow on the ground. Jack could see students lugging around trunks and bags, ready to go home for the winter break. Kristoff was quietly putting clothes in a duffle bag and Flynn was still sleeping.

Kristoff noticed Jack was awake, and very quietly, he said, "My parents sent a car to take me and Sven back to New Hampshire, it's going to be here soon." **(AN: Did I say they lived in New Hampshire? Their house would be like near Canada and Vermont, I'm not going to name the town cause I don't know any)**

Jack nodded as Kristoff finished putting his stuff in the bag. He then walked out the door to find Sven.

Elsa stirred when Kristoff shut the door. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," Jack smiled, kissing her forehead. Elsa looked at the clock; it was 8:15.

"It's too early," she complained, ducking under the covers.

Jack laughed, than joined her. He tried several attempts to get her to wake up, which end up with Jack hovering above Elsa, pinning her arms to the mattress.

"Are you ready to get up now?" he smirked. Elsa pouted, then Jack leaned in and started kissing her neck, to which she started giggling.

"Come on it's not even nine in the morning! Get a room!" Flynn complained, getting out of bed.

Jack looked up, "Well this is my room," he smirked. Flynn grumbled something as he grabbed his stuff for the showers.

Jack laid down next to Elsa. "Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, hoping she would remember what she told him last night.

Elsa yawned, "I remember being a spaz last night and now Anna probably thinks I'm crazy,"

"Hey, that's not-"

"Anna, I told you, she's fine!" Kristoff interrupted, while Anna barged into the room, Kristoff following her.

"What? Why are you here?" she asked.

Elsa and Jack bolted upright. "Um, hi," Elsa said nervously.

"When I got back I assumed you were with Jack but when I woke up this morning you weren't there! I was scared! Why did you-" Anna stopped when she saw Elsa stand up. She observed what Elsa was wearing, just a t-shirt and (hopefully) underwear.

Anna stared at her with wide eyes, "Is- is that Jack's?" she asked, referring to the t-shirt.

"Yes," Elsa replied, but then realized what Anna was informing, "No! No, we- we didn't do _anything_ I-I swear!" she stuttered. Her cheeks were bright pink.

"Yeah! We would have heard something!" Kristoff defended.

Anna just stared at the three of them. "You know what, I was never in here. I'm just going to go… wash my… hair…" she said awkwardly, backing out of the room.

Elsa covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Oh god," she whined.

Kristoff stood there awkwardly, "Um, I'm sure she'll understand…" he tried. Sven then walked past the doorway.

"Car's here," was all he said.

"Uh, see you guys on the vacation," Kristoff said, leaving.

"That might just be the longest thing I've ever heard Sven say," Jack said, leaning against the headboard.

"Jack! My sister thinks I slept with you! Don't you find that a little embarrassing?" Elsa said, annoyed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

Elsa shot him an irritated look. Jack pulled her back so he was holding her in his arms.

"Anna will be fine, she'll understand," he comforted. Elsa mumbled something in protest, but Jack ignored it.

They spent the day like that; just a lazy day where they talked in bed, the exception when Elsa went back to her room at night to pack, with Jack walking her to her room.

* * *

The next morning while Elsa, Anna, and Jack were packing up the limo taking Elsa and Anna home, Olaf walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Elsie, I wanted to give this to you before you left! Happy birthday! Well, happy birthday tomorrow!" Olaf gave her a giant hug. Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Olaf. I mean, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Of course it is! It's not everyday you turn eighteen!" Olaf said, waiting for Elsa to open the gift.

Inside was a picture of him, Anna, and Elsa, when they were about eight years old. They were sitting down in the snow hugging each other, next to a snowman they just had made.

"Olaf," Elsa said, tears in her eyes, "Where did you get this?"

"I had my mom send me the picture, it wasn't anything, really," he smiled. Elsa gave him a hug, and then he left to go to his own car.

Jack took this all in. "You never told me your birthday was tomorrow."

"Well, everyone usually forgets. It is the day before Christmas Eve after all," Elsa blushed.

"It's your eighteenth birthday, don't you think that's important?"

Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but the limo driver cut in, "Miss, your father requested us to leave ten minutes ago," he said sympathetically.

Elsa looked at Jack apologetically. "We can celebrate in Vermont, when you come up," she said. They kissed before Anna ushered Elsa in the car.

* * *

"Kai! Gerda! Merry Christmas!" Anna cheered, once they got out of the car.

"Miss Anna, I am sorry the nasty boy is not in jail," Gerda says, referring to Hans

Anna blushes, "It's- it's okay, he's not allowed anywhere near me," she said nervously.

"Your father's in the kitchen," Kai tells Elsa quietly.

"Is he in a bad mood?" she asked, worried.

Kai shakes his head. "Surprisingly, he's in a very good mood,"

This was rare. Her father was never in a good mood, only bad ones or ones that were on the line of bad and good.

Anna and Elsa walked into the kitchen slowly. Their mother greeted them with a hug and their father surprisingly did, too.

"Papa, did something happen?" Elsa asked.

"I am glad you asked, Elsa! Southern Isles Rollerblading Rink agreed to be in a business partnership with Queens Rink!" he proclaimed.

Anna's blood went ice cold. Elsa shot a nervous glance at her.

Southern Isles Rink belonged to Hans' family.

"Anna, my dear, how did the trial go?" their mother asked.

Anna forgot how to speak. She didn't want to break the news that Hans Isles was who the trial was about.

"Yes, what was the name of that demonic boy?" her father added.

Elsa held Anna's hand for support. Anna struggled to breathe.

"H-Hans Isles," she said quietly.

Their father's loving look turned cold. Ice cold.

"Hans Isles, the son of the man I just made business with?" their father asked.

Anna nodded, scared. Their father took a step back.

"Alright, unpack your things," their father demanded, dismissing them. Elsa and Anna rushed upstairs.

"Walt, **(AN: Cause the king looks like a young Walt Disney)** you surely can't go on with this!" they heard their mother say. Elsa followed Anna to her bedroom.

Anna plopped down on her bed, sobbing. "I-I don't want him to br-break a deal so-so important to the company!" she cried. Elsa hugged her while she cried, feeling terrible.

Elsa looked at the clock; it was only two in the afternoon.

"Anna, want to do something that will cheer you up?" Elsa said, putting on a brave smile. Anna nodded.

"Let's go to Church Street,"

**(AN: Church Street is a shopping place in Burlington, Vermont, which is where they live in this fic)**

* * *

Elsa and Anna returned from shopping at nine at night, eating while they were out to avoid their parents. Anna was glad Elsa cared enough to take her out shopping, something Anna had to beg her to do while they were in high school. She was glad they were getting closer in Arendelle.

Elsa went to bed when they got home, so did Anna, briefly telling their parents they were home.

When their parents were asleep, the two of them sneaked down to the castle's screening room and watched the classic Christmas movies, giggling and eating anything chocolate related as they snuggled under blankets.

* * *

Elsa was asleep for two hours when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, yawning.

"Happy birthday," a voice said on the other line.

"Jack?" she asked, suddenly feeling awake.

"Walk outside your front door," he said. Elsa was confused.

Then there was a light knock on her door. It was Kai.

"Miss Elsa, there is someone outside requesting to see you," he said. Kai looked sleepy. He wore a nightcap and slippers. Elsa grabbed a jacket and followed him outside.

Standing in front of his car in the driveway, was Jack.

Elsa ran into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled. She thought she was dreaming.

"You didn't think I would miss your birthday, did you?" he replied.

"You drove eight hours just for my birthday?" she beamed. Jack looked down sheepishly. In his hand was a black box.

"I got you this," he said. Elsa opened the box. It was a locket with a blue stone on top; Elsa's favorite color. It resembled a snowflake of sorts. It was beautiful.

"Jack!" she gasped, "It's gorgeous!"

"Open it," he smiled. Engraved inside were the words _I love you –J_

Elsa blushed. "Although," Jack continued, "I do want to say it to you in person. I love you,"

"I love you, too," she beamed. Elsa felt so happy, she didn't mind it was snowing and -3 degrees.

_The cold never bothered me anyway,_ she thought.

Kai cleared his throat behind them.

"Miss Elsa, may I advise you and Mr. Jack to get some rest? It is, after all, three in the morning,"

Elsa and Jack blushed, "Sorry Kai, I'll be in in one minute," she said. Elsa let Jack put the necklace on her, both of them smiling like idiots.

"You drove here until four in the morning?" she whispered, once they were in her bedroom.

"Well, I would have been here sooner, but I had to tell my parents and pack a bag and make a few stops on the way," he said.

"When do your parents expect you back?"

"By Christmas Eve night. They liked you so much they were cool with it. I thought I would have to bribe them,"

Elsa blushed; Jack leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

That morning Jack woke up to sun pouring through Elsa's window. He looked over to see Elsa sleeping next to him, her bare body covered in the sheets.

The night escalated quickly, but he was glad it did. It was sort of awkward in the beginning; they were both so inexperienced, but Jack didn't care. He loved her so much, like a feeling he never experienced in his life. He liked it.

Elsa stirred next to him. He kissed her naked shoulders as she woke up.

"Good morning," she smiled sleepily. Jack smiled.

"Happy birthday, love," he said, grinning.

The door then burst open with Anna standing in the doorway. Elsa and Jack jolt upward, Elsa using the sheets to cover her chest. Anna seemed confused.

"Huh? Jack? What are you doing here?" Anna noticed that they were both naked.

"Did you guys-" she asked. Elsa nodded nervously, not wanting to lie to her sister.

"Um, I'll wait downstairs… Happy birthday…" she said awkwardly, then she left.

Elsa flopped down on the mattress. Jack was propped up on one arm.

"That was mortifying," Elsa said, covering her face with the pillow. Jack lifted it off of her.

"Hey, she'll get it soon enough, after all her and Kristo-"

Elsa groaned, "Don't even put that picture in my head. That's my little sister! My sweet, innocent-"

"Well she wouldn't be so innocent after that," Jack smirked.

Elsa pulled herself up partially and glared at Jack.

"Can you not?" she said.

"Lighten up, Elsa, it is your birthday," Jack reminded her. "Now we should probably go downstairs before your parents suspect anything from Anna,"

"Oh crap, my parents!" Elsa complained.

"What?"

"They don't know I have a boyfriend," she groaned, falling back on the bed.

Jack let this sink in, "Because of what they might-"

"Yes," Elsa said, her face planted in the mattress. "My father would have literally had a heart attack if he were the one to find you in my bed instead of Anna finding you," she said.

Jack held her hand, "Hey, I'll help you tell them," he offered.

Elsa looked at him. "What do I do, walk you downstairs and say 'Mama, Papa, this is my boyfriend! Yeah he just conveniently spent the night but it's not like we had sex or anything!'"

Jack smiled, "Well that last part was a lie,"


	27. Chapter 27

Elsa got up to put on clothes. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a light blue tank top and snowflake pajama bottoms.

"You should get dressed," she murmured, noticing Jack watching her. He sighed, pulling on his blue sweatshirt and jeans.

Elsa stood by her dresser braiding her hair. An idea struck her.

She rushed to the intercom that was next to her bedroom door. A tired voice came out of the speaker.

"Good morning, Miss Elsa," Kai said, "Happy birthday, how may I be of assistance?"

"Kai, are my parents up yet?" Elsa asked, while Jack stared at her in awe.

"Not yet, Miss, are you planning something for that boy in your bedroom?"

Elsa blushed furiously, "That is all, Kai, thank you," she said, taking her finger off the button.

"You have speaker devices to talk to your servants?" Jack asked.

Elsa ignored that remark. She didn't want him to think she was some snobby rich girl. Her father might be but she was certainly not.

"How good are you at jumping from second story windows?"

* * *

The doorbell rang. Mr. and Mrs. Summers were coming down the stairs when they heard it.

"Kai, get the door," Mr. Summers ordered.

When Kai opened it, he was confused. It was the boy who spent the night with Elsa. He looked like he was in slight pain.

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm Jack, is Elsa here?" Kai was even more confused.

Elsa popped up behind him. "Jack!" she said, in a mock surprise voice, "What are you doing here?"

Kai looked back in forth between Elsa and the boy, "Why don't you come in, sir," he said, deciding to play along for Elsa's sake.

Elsa and Jack walked into the kitchen. Anna looked up but Elsa gave her a _don't ask_ look. Jack could tell Elsa was nervous, but they made up a plan. He grabbed her hand in support.

"Mama, Papa," Elsa said quietly.

"Happy birthday, darling," Mrs. Summers said, smiling, which faded quickly once she saw a boy with her daughter. "Walt," she said, because her husband was reading the paper.

"Yes, happy birthday, Elsa," he said, turning the page.

"_Daddy,"_ Anna said, making her father look up.

Mr. Summers did look up, and seeing his daughter holding hands with some boy shocked him.

"Who is this?" he asked, in a rather harsh tone.

"Papa," Elsa said softly, "I'd like you to meet Jack, my-my boyfriend,"

Mr. Summers examined Jack up and down. Elsa squeezed Jack's hand in reassurance.

"What is your name, boy?"

"J-Jack Frost, sir,"

"Elsa, how long have you and Jackson been dating?" Mrs. Summers asked, smiling.

Elsa felt like her mom was trying to be happy for her, but this was new to her. Her daughters have never had, let alone brought home, a boyfriend. Mr. Summers, however, was harder to read.

"S-since September," Elsa said quietly.

"Ah, and you tell us this now because?" Mr. Summers asked, raising his eyebrow.

"P-Papa, h-he drove from C-Corona to be with m-me on my birthday, I-I didn't plan on it,"

That made Jack think for a moment. She didn't plan on telling her parents about them?

"That's very sweet," Mrs. Summers said. "Walt, don't you think that was a nice gesture?"

Mr. Summers stared at the couple for a while.

"H-he was one of the nice boys who saved me from Hans, Daddy," Anna added, hoping that could soften her father's opinion.

Mr. Summers sighed, "Yes, that was a very nice gesture. I speak for my wife and I when I say thank you for saving Anna," Elsa let out a breath of relief.

Mr. Summers turned to Anna, "He saved you, with this Christopher boy you told us about at Thanksgiving?"

"It's Kristoff," Anna, Jack, and Elsa corrected him at the same time.

"Yes, well, how is the boy?"

Anna looked at Elsa and Jack nervously, "H-he's good! Great actually! Um, yeah we are, um, d-dating…"

Mr. Summers stared at Anna for a minute, then picked his paper back up.

"I am happy if my girls are happy," he finally said. He turned to Elsa and Jack, but mostly Jack, "You _are _happy, my dear," he said, referring to Elsa, but he was staring Jack down with cold eyes.

"Y-yes Papa, very," Elsa said, looking nervous.

"Very well," and then he was out of the conversation.

"Excuse me, Miss," Jack said, turning to Mrs. Summers. She looked exactly like an older version of Elsa, with brown hair instead of platinum blond. "I have been driving all night, would you mind if I took a shower?"

"Oh, yes of course," Mrs. Summers responded politely. "Kai can show you the-"

"Actually Mama, I can do it," Elsa said, leading Jack out of the kitchen, down the hallway, up the staircase, to her room.

* * *

"Why are you limping?" Elsa asked, once they got in her room. Jack sat down on her bed, pulling off his shoes to examine his foot.

"Well when you had the brilliant idea of me jumping out of your window, I think I twisted my ankle," Jack said, rubbing his swollen foot.

Elsa sat down next to him, putting one hand on his back, "You poor baby," she said, "I'm so sorry,"

Jack grunted, "I'll be okay, but you can repay me by kissing me,"

Elsa did so, but then Anna burst into her room.

"What the heck? Why did you-" she said, pointing to Jack, "And why did _you_," pointing to Elsa, "Do that? I was so confused!"

Jack smirked, "Elsa you can explain this." He stood up, but winced in pain. Elsa quickly stood up to help support him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Here," Jack said, pulling the black box containing the locket out of his pocket.

"I don't know why you said your parents would suspect anything if you didn't wear it, but," he kissed her neck when he put the locket back on her, "Now they won't,"

Elsa got him a towel for his shower; he used the bathroom connected to her room. When she got out Anna was sitting on her bed.

"I talked to Mama," she said. "She's fine with you two spending the day together, but wants you back for dinner. Grandpabbie's coming for dinner," **(AN: In this fic Grandpabbie's Anna and Elsa's grandfather, but Bulda would still be Kristoff's mother, I'm sorry if it upsets you but he kind of interacts more with Anna and Elsa in the movie than with Kristoff)**

"Anna, you do know whatever we're doing, you're coming with us," Elsa said.

Anna's face lit up, "Really?" she asked, "Yay! What are we doing?"

"Well, we could go back to Church Street, they're having a holiday festival today,"

Anna got all excited, she rushed back to her room to get ready. Elsa knew she had at least ten minutes to kill. She remembered she kept a stash of cash in the drawers in her treehouse.

_Ice castle_ she reminded herself, something she made up during Thanksgiving, because it was covered in ice.

Walking into the treehouse, memories of late night study sessions with Kida and Jane flushed through her mind. She started humming to herself a song she wrote out of pure boredom when she was a junior.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

**(AN: I do not own this song, all rights to Disney)**

"Nice song," Jack said, startling her.

"Jack!" she gasped, "H-how much of that did you hear?"

"Hm, from _a kingdom of isolation_," he smirked.

Elsa sighed, "Sometimes it's just such a relief to-"  
"Let it go?" Jack finished. Elsa giggled and nodded.

"You have a beautiful voice," he smiled. Elsa blushed and looked down.

"No, seriously, you do, I never knew that about you," he walked over and gathered her in his arms. "You keep surprising me," he kissed her on the top of her head.

"You always will."


	28. Chapter 28

Jack and Elsa walked back into the house, to find Anna ready to go.

"Hey guys!" she said enthusiastically, "Jane called you on your cell, it was on the kitchen counter," she told Elsa.

Elsa called her back, "Happy birthday!" Jane squealed when she picked up. "Are you home yet?"

"Yeah! I got back yesterday! Are you in London?"

"Yeah," Jane sighed, "I wish I could be there with you! Kida does, too, her parents took her to some place that I cannot pronounce,"

"How do you get to Church Street?" Jack asked. Elsa shushed him.

"Who's that?" Jane asked.

"Th-that's Jack," Elsa stuttered.

"Your boyfriend? I thought you said he lived in New York!"

"H-he does, he drove here last night,"

"That is so sweet! I wish someone would do that for me,"

Anna tugged on Elsa's arm, begging them to go. Elsa told Jane goodbye, then hung up.

"Old friend?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. Anna dragged them out of the house and towards the car. They agreed to let Elsa to drive since she knew where it was, unlike Jack, and she was a responsible driver, unlike Anna.

"I'm a good driver!" Anna insisted.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, you get easily distracted, you got into so many accidents just backing out of the driveway,"

Anna pouted, climbing into the back seat.

* * *

**(This next part about Church Street I am making up cause I don't know what Church Street is like on the day before Christmas Eve)**

It was snowing slightly; it was suppose to be like that the entire day. There were mini Christmas trees and wreathes everywhere. The lights around the shops were twinkling, but you couldn't see it well cause it was fairly light out. College students from the nearby school flooded the streets. Last minute Christmas shoppers scurried from store to store, hoping to find the right gift.

There was a concert going on in the middle of the street. Elsa recognized the lead singers from her old high school, they were probably seniors now.

"Elsa, look! Cindy Ella and Aurora Rose!" Anna squealed. Anna used to be in the choir with them. Elsa knew Cindy because her stepsisters were in her graduating class; actually, they went to Arendelle. Nobody liked them, Anastasia and Drizella, they were stuck-up and conceited.

Jack and Elsa had to drag away Anna from the concert. Jack took the two of them to a diner they saw not too far from the concert place. When they sat down a petite waitress walked up to them. She had snow-white hair, like Jack's, icy-blue eyes, and very pale skin.

"Ooh! You went to our high school!" Anna exclaimed. The girl looked confused, then she saw Elsa.

"Oh my gosh! Y-yes I did! Y-you're Elsa Summers! The Ice Queen to the skating world!" the girl exclaimed.

Elsa forced a smile. She knew the term _Ice Queen_ was meant as a compliment when she skated, but her peers in high school took it to an extreme.

"I am a huge fan! I love to skate, but I'm probably not as good as you," the girl rambled.

"Thank you," Elsa said politely. "What is your name?"

"Peri, well Periwinkle, but no one calls me that,"

"Nice to meet you," Elsa said.

"So, what colleges did you guys go to? My parents want me to start looking, but I think it's sorta early, I mean, I'm only a sophomore!"

"Arendelle," the three answered at the same time.

"M-my cousins go there! Tink and Peter Pan! Do you know them?" Peri asked excitedly.

"Yes, I know Peter, he's a good friend,"

A dark shadow casted across Periwinkle's face, "Right, h-he's a good guy," she said, but didn't sound so sure. She quickly took their orders and left in a rush.

Jack gave Elsa a ridiculous mock look, "_I'm a huuuugggeee fan!" _he imitated, using a shrill girl voice.

Elsa playfully swatted him on the shoulder, "You're just jealous cause people don't walk up to you and tell you what a great hockey player you are,"

Jack gave a fake hurt look and pouted. Anna and Elsa laughed.

* * *

Later in the meal, Anna asked Elsa, "What do you think Dad's going to do about the Isles' business deal?"

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, putting down the fries he was about to eat.

"M-my dad wants to combine Southern Isles Rollerblading Rink and Queens Rink," Anna said, looking down.

"Doesn't he know what Hans did?"

"Yes, that's why he's confused about it," Elsa said.

"That's bull, wouldn't he want the least to do with the Isles?"

"That's what you would expect," Anna and Elsa mumbled.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with shopping, Jack being bored out of his mind, and more shopping. Elsa and Anna came home with arms full of bags, despite they went shopping just yesterday.

* * *

When they got home, Jack noticed and short old man in the living room.

"Grandpabbie!" Elsa and Anna squealed, rushing over to the man. Jack dropped the bags Anna and Elsa couldn't carry on the ground quietly, before Elsa grabbed his hands and brought him to the man.

"Grandpabbie," she said softly, "This is my boyfriend Jack,"

Instead of getting the cold greeting he got from Mr. Summers, Jack was hugged by the old man, which surprised him. The man had smile wrinkles and white hair that stuck up everywhere. He had a firm grasp on Jack, and had a warmth in his blue eyes that reminded Jack of Elsa.

"Nice to meet you Mr., uh,"

"Thomas," Elsa whispered. **(IDK why I chose Thomas probs cause in the Cheetah Girls movie my favorite Cheetah Girls last name (in the movie) is Thomas. I am currently obsessed with the Cheetah Girls again)**

"Mr. Thomas, sir,"

Grandpabbie chuckled, "Call me Pabbie, my boy. Or Grandpabbie, since you and Elsa seem pretty-" he winked at Elsa, "_fond _of each other."

Elsa blushed a deep crimson, Jack was mildly confused. _Call him Grandpabbie? _he thought_ But that's like saying-_

_Oh._ He got it. Elsa's grandfather thinks they are serious.

_Are we?_ he asks himself.

"I-I should be getting ho-" Jack starts to say.

"Nonsense, why don't you stay for dinner?" Grandpabbie insists. Jack shoots a glance at Elsa, who is as confused as him.

"O-okay,"


	29. Chapter 29

Jack noticed the look of displeasure on Mr. Summers' face when Pabbie announced Jack was staying for dinner.

Oh wait, he always had that look on his face.

So, he looked the same.

Jack sat down next to Elsa and Pabbie, who sat at one end of the table. Mr. Summers sat at the other head of the table and Anna and Mrs. Summers across from Elsa and Jack.

Everything was very formal, from the window curtains to the food. Jack felt out of place by wearing the blue hoodie and brown pants he always wore; but then again, Elsa, and Pabbie were wearing jeans, while Anna slipped into sweatpants.

Pabbie did most of the talking; he chattered about how his practice had been doing really well; he was a doctor, specializing in the heart and brain/head. Pabbie also had a seat on the city council; he was looked up to in this community.

"So what do you do for hobbies, son?" Pabbie asked; it took a kick in the shin from Elsa for Jack to realize he was addressing him.

"Uh, I-I was the captain of my high school hockey team junior and senior yeah," Jack said, which made Mr. Summers ears perk up.

"You skated? You know, the Summers own Queens Rink," he bragged.

"Did I ask you the question, Walter?" Pabbie snapped, giving Mr. Summers a nasty look, which softened once he turned back to Jack.

"Hockey, huh? A figure skater and a hockey player; killer couple you got there," Pabbie said, grinning.

Elsa sputtered out water, then coughed.

"Elsa where are your manners?" Mrs. Summers scolded. Elsa ignored it.

"Gr-Grandpabbie, I-I stopped skating, y-you know that," she stuttered. Pabbie was one of the doctors that took care of Anna after her injury.

"Yes, but I've heard from a reliable source," he winked at Anna, "That you have returned to skating, which brings me to," Pabbie walked over to the counter and brought back a box wrapped in snowflake paper.

"Happy birthday," Pabbie proclaimed, placing the parcel on Elsa's lap.

Elsa opened the box to find a pair of white skates, just like her old ones, which she burned once Anna recovered.

"Th-thank you," Elsa managed. Her eyes were brimming with tears. With one breath, she managed to make it look like she had no trace of crying.

"I-I love them," she smiled.

"Are we doing presents now?" Anna asked. Mr. Summers shook his head.

"What are you majoring in, my boy?" Pabbie asked Jack. Jack noticed he called him 'son' and 'my boy' while Mr. Summers just called him 'boy'.

"Buisness, Mr. Thomas, sir,"

"Son, please call me Grandpabbie, or just Pabbie, I insist," he smiled.

"Really?" Mr. Summers asked Jack. "So tell me, Jackson, what is your opinion on a business deal with one of the most powerful men in his category, but his son has a history with you daughter that ended very badly, would you continue the deal?"

Jack paled at this; he knew he was talking about Hans. Elsa reached under the table and squeezed Jack's hand.

"I-I w-would m-meet this man a-and see if it's like a 'like-father-like-son' tr-trait be-because this guy could be different from his pathetic excuse of a son and i-it could blossom into a beautiful p-partnership," Jack rambled.

Mr. Summers sat back in his chair and thought of this. Elsa and Jack sighed in relief that Mr. Summers didn't grill Jack. Anna looked down sheepishly at her dinner, knowing the question was about the Isles'.

* * *

After dinner, they all sat in the living room so Elsa's parents and Anna could give them their presents. From her mom and dad, Elsa received a pair of long blue gloves, and from Anna, a charm bracelet. It already had two charms on it; a snowman and a snowflake. Elsa smiled at this.

"Hey, it looks like Olaf!" she remarked. It really did. Anna laughed at this.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Summers retired early to their beds, and Grandpabbie took Jack to the side shortly after that.

"Son, I would like to thank you," he said.

"Th-thank me? Why?" Jack asked.

Pabbie grinned, "You mean a lot to Elsa, I worry about her, but she seems perfect with you," Jack blushed at the words.

Pabbie chuckled, "Did Elsa mention I'm psychic?" Jack shook his head, thinking the man was kidding.

Jokingly, Jack asked, "What do you see for me and Elsa?"

"All good things," Pabbie grinned, "All good things,"

* * *

Elsa, Anna and Jack quietly walked to their rooms to grab blankets.

"I like being a legal adult, but right now I want to rush down to the screening room and watch all three _Cheetah Girl _movies," Elsa told Anna while Pabbie was talking to Jack. **(Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Cheetah Girls**_**, all rights to Disney)**

Anna grinned, "Of course you do, they're _cheetahlicious,"_

* * *

Walking into her room, Elsa found a small box on her bed. Attached was a card saying, _Happy 18__th__ Birthday, Love, Kai and Gerda_. Elsa smiled, inside were chocolates, the kind her and Anna used to sneak from the kitchen. Jack stood by the doorway, watching her, smiling to himself.

Anna then rushed in and dragged both of them to the screening room. There they built forts out of the chairs and blankets. Anna had the chef make snacks and bring the leftover cake to the room, while they had a continuous marathon until they fell asleep.

Jack woke up to Elsa and Anna watching the first movie all over again, chattering.

"I feel bad for Dorinda, you know? Like she's a foster child, and Galleria, she just quit her dream because her friends were mad at her for controlling everything. And Chanel, her mom neglects her to go out with that Luc guy, but then again, Chanel and Luc do make up in the sequel. And then there's Aqua, who still can't catch that freaking taxi! Like does she ever get her own plot?" Anna rambled while Elsa laughed.

"Well she does in the third one, sorta. The second is my favorite, by far," Elsa remarked.

"You're just saying that because you think Joaquin is hot," Anna pointed out, Elsa laughed again.

"You have to admit, he is!"

Anna hummed in agreement, "I think Dorinda's my favorite,"

"Mine, too," Elsa smiled, "But I wanted Galleria in the third one,"

Anna noticed Jack awake, "Merry Christmas Eve!" she told him.

Jack quickly scurried to his feet, "I-it's Christmas Eve? Crap, I have to go home!" he said.

* * *

Elsa followed him out to his car when he got his stuff together.

"I'm sorry you forgot to leave last night," she said, "And I apologize if your parents are mad at you for being late,"

"Nah, they wouldn't be mad, as long as I'm back for Uncle Nick to read _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_, I'll be fine. Besides, you guys made me stay up all night to watch those girly cheetah movies," he laughed.

Elsa chuckled, "Don't pretend like you didn't love them,"

Jack kissed her goodbye and hopped into his car, driving away.

In his car, Jack noticed something in his back seat. It was a hockey stick with a bow on it, but it was signed by his favorite player from the Dreamworks hockey team. On the side was a card, which read,

_Merry Christmas, Love, Elsa_.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if you hate **_**The Cheetah Girls…**_** I just gave it a shoutout because it was like my favorite Disney Channel movie and I watched all of them today because I've been home. I do not own it or any of the characters. All of them are on Netflix so if you want to fangirl about Joaquin and Dorinda after watching the second one, be my guest :) **


	30. Chapter 30

Jack's Christmas was a blast. His family went to his home for Christmas Eve, they were there when he got home. On Christmas day, his brother Jamie and his cousinSophie woke Jack, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny up at six in the morning to open stockings. Bunny just grumbled and rolled back onto the bed; they were spending the night at Jack's house and Bunny was sleeping in Jack's bed, while the rest got the floor. Sophie was two; she was the little sister of Tooth and Sandy. The Moon's adopted her when Sandy and Tooth were seventeen. Bunny and Jack would talk about how she was like the baby version of Tooth, and they started calling Sophie Baby Tooth. Jamie jumped around frantically; flailing around the stocking Santa gave him. Sandy pulled the covers over his eyes, holding up a sign that said "_It's too early,"_

Tooth tried to be excited for Sophie, but she was exhausted from last night.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The night before, she noticed Jack was on cloud 9, and she knew the reason.

"Tay_lor_," Jack complained, when Tooth pulled him aside and asked him about Elsa. She walked him right up to his room and shut the door.

"I know something's up, I mean if it was _my_ birthday you wouldn't drive seven hours to see me," Tooth said, a slight grin playing on her face.

Jack nervously ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the window, then his glance quickly trailed to his bed, but then looked back at Tooth.

Tooth noticed this, and walked over to the bed and got down and looked under it. Inside she found a hockey sticks wrapped in blue paper and had a bow on it. She pulled that out, and noticed a card attached.

"Taylor, put that-"

"_Merry Christmas, Love, Elsa_. Aww! That's so sweet!" she cooed. Jack groaned.

"I know, but my love life is none of your business,"

Tooth gawked at him, "It is certainly my business! You're my first relative who had a stable relationship! Well, _now _you have a relationship that I actually call a relationship, because Van-"

"Don't say her name, I don't want to be reminded that she is going to be at Arendelle when we get back," Jack said, burying his face into a pillow.

Tooth noticed Jack didn't unpack his duffle bag, so she decided to help him by dumping the content on the floor to get him motivated to clean up. When she finished, a wrapper floated down and landed on top of the pile. Out of curiosity, she picked it up.

Her eyes got wide, "_Jack!" _she gasped. Jack suddenly bolted upright. Tooth stood in front of him with the wrapper between her fingers in front of Jack's face.

"_Is there something you need to tell me?!" _Tooth demanded. As much as she loved to tease Jack, she was _extremely_ protective over him.

"Well- I, um,-"

Bunny and Sandy walked in, looking for Jack and Tooth.

"'Sup, dinner's soon," Bunny said, Sandy nodded.

"Whoa, Taylor, what's wrong?" Bunny asked. Tooth had an annoyed look on her face.

"_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT, JACKSON!" _ Tooth hollered.

"But I-"

"_WHAT? YOU AGREED WITH ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD WAIT UNTIL YOU REALLY KNEW THE ONE," _

"Sh- she is!" Jack said, getting frightened by Tooth's pissed look. Bunny and Sandy were unsure on how to react.

"_YOU'RE EIGHTEEN, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"_

"You were sixteen!" Jack argued.

"Yeah and I regretted it because I broke up with him!" Tooth said, her voice getting lower.  
"But you're not me! You don't know how much I care about her!"

"Okay, what the hell is happening?" Bunny asked, him and Sandy totally oblivious.

Tooth held up the wrapper, "Jack frick-fracked with Elsa,"

Bunny gave her a blank stare, the looked at Jack, "It's about time!" he said, walking over and slapped Jack on the back.

"Billy! He's too young!" Tooth said, "He should be at least nineteen!"

"Big whop, he'll be nineteen in two weeks, and besides, you were sixteen!" Bunny defended. Jack just awkwardly sat on his bed while Sandy stood in the doorway.

Bunny and Tooth argued for a while, finally, Tooth turned to Jack.

"You really love her?"

"Yes, I do," Jack said.

"No regrets?"

"None,"

"Ok,"

"Ok?"

"I'm happy for you, I never thought you would find someone you're so passionate about. Like with the sea bitch you would always tell me that you feel confused about your feelings for her, because you guys never act couple-ly, you still acted like friends. I worry about you getting crushed again,"

"Tooth, I wasn't crushed when Vanessa and I broke up. Yeah, I was upset, but that was because no one told me about her. Elsa is so much different than her. I don't think I've ever met someone more like me. I can see a future with her," Jack blushed, mainly because Bunny made kissing noises.

Tooth's look softened, "Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said. Jack hugged her.

"Thanks for looking out for me," he smiled.

Bunny let out groan, "Ugh, no sappy cousin time,"

Mrs. Frost yelled from downstairs, "Kids, dinner!"

"And I'm out," Bunny said, jumping off Jack's dresser and tackling Sandy out the door.

When they all went to sleep, Tooth and Jack stayed up, with Tooth making Jack retell his day with Elsa. She squealed at the romantic gesture he did by getting her the locket, and how it helped him finally tell Elsa he loved her.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Elsa's Christmas was less eventful. She went to Grabdpabbie's house for Christmas day, having spent Christmas Eve with her mother, father, and Anna.

At Grandpabbie's, Elsa's little cousins were there. Being the oldest cousin, she enjoyed watching the younger one's play while Anna tries to join in with them. Two of her cousins, Simba and Alice, **(AN: Don't ask why, I needed young Disney characters for her young cousins. Simba is going to be 12 and Alice is 13)** were teasing each other.

"You're crazy!" Simba proclaimed, "There is no such thing as a white rabbit with a clock!"

"Well maybe you would know if you would stop looking at your girlfriend Nala all day!" Alice laughed.

Simba's face went red, "Nala's not my girlfriend," he grumbled.

"Hey now, let's not get angry on Christmas," Elsa cut in, sitting down next to them.

"Elsa!" Simba yelled, tackling her with a hug, "I missed you!"

Elsa laughed, "I missed you too, buddy! You've grown!"

"Yeah! I'm twelve now!"

"That's great! How are you, Alice?"

"Very well," the girl replied. Elsa lost track of Anna, she was probably off with the youngest cousins.

Christmas day was Elsa's favorite holiday. It was one she could spend with her family, not her uptight father's side, but her mother's crazy, unorganized side. Her Uncle Mufasa, her mother's oldest brother, was one of Elsa's favorite people; he was more like a father to her than her own father.

Mufasa was a wise man that many looked up to. He, like Pabbie, didn't like Walt Summers for the reason that he was unfair to Elsa. Mufasa was always extra kind to Elsa, and she looked up to him for guidance. He always looked out for her. She missed him so much.

Simba looked so much like Mufasa. They had the same red hair, a deeper red than Anna's, and the same face structure. They also had the same built, although Simba was smaller due to being a child. Seeing Simba was a reminder for the family, they didn't know if it was a good reminder or bad, although Simba is oblivious to it.

Elsa spent the rest of Christmas being with Simba and Alice, Anna coming over with their little cousin Raquel, or Rocky, who was only six. **(AN: The little troll that sang in **_**Fixer Upper. **_**Her name is Rocky because how the trolls look like rocks. (-.-) I am so uncreative with names that represent the character)**

* * *

Pabbie sat at the head of the table at dinner. He clinked his glass and stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast," he said. Everyone at the table fell silent.

"For everyone here today," he began, "For my lovely children here today, as well as my grandchildren," Pabbie paused for a minute, "For my son, Mufasa, who could not join us today, but he is in our hearts," Elsa noticed some people tearing up at that part, "And finally, for Elsa, my children, I think she found a keeper!" he finished.

Elsa felt the color drain out of her face, but then blushed furiously. All eyes were on her, but she stared down at her empty plate. The room was dead silent.

Finally, Rocky asked Elsa, "What does it mean to find a keeper?"

Everyone broke out into laughter. Simba nudged Elsa, who refused to look up.

"Who is he? I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you!" he grinned. Elsa admired Simba's optimism, considering his state. The poor kid fought through every day with a smile.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hakuna Matata," _he told Elsa, after the news was given to him.

"Huh?" Elsa asked the little eleven-year-old boy.

"It means no worries," he explained, "For the rest of your days,"

Elsa gave the little boy a hug, and she felt herself tear up.

"Now I don't have to worry about Dad being hurt," Simba told her, "Because I know he's in a better place," Simba's father was a policeman, he was fatally shot while chasing a murderer, Taka Scar, but Mufasa died a heroic death, he saved a child from being injured.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

"Jack," Elsa answered the boy, "He's my boyfriend,"

"Oooohh," Simba smiled, "We need more boys in this family!"

"Simba!" his mother, Sarabi, scolded, "I do not think Elsa is getting married to this boy anytime soon!"

Elsa blushed, Anna and Simba giggled.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa and Anna were in the kitchen while their parents were in bed.

"What was your first time like?" Anna asked her, Elsa sputtered out the milk she was drinking with her cookies.

"Wh-what?"

"What was, y'know, your first time with Jack like?" Anna asked sheepishly.

"Wh-why do you w-want to know?"

Anna looked down at the floor, "I-I want to know in-in case Kri-Kristoff-"

"Okay okay, I'll tell you," Elsa gave in. She took a deep breath, "In the beginning, it was extremely awkward! Neither of us knew what to do, and he almost forgot to use protection. And it was painful, at first, b-but it was worth it,"

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Do you love Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Y-yes, I think so,"

"You _think _so?"

"Y-yes,"

"I would wait if I were you, sort your feelings out for him. I can tell he's in love with you,"

"H-he is?"

"Of course! You can see it in his eyes, and the way he looks at you," Elsa assures her.

"Well, no one looks at anyone the way Jack looks at you," Anna says.

"What?"

"Jack. He always has this look on his face when he sees you, it's like you're the only person on the planet."

"B-but I never had seen him looking at me like that!"

"No, because when he does, you're never looking,"


End file.
